Jaded Time
by Memy
Summary: Still working on Chapter 12. I changed the rating because there is a bit of language. R&R Please
1. Arrival of the Time Drifter

Chapter 1: Arrival of the Time Drifter

Miaka returned to her room, tears were still flowing down her face. She sat on her bed and stared blankly into the dark room. There was a knock on the door it was Chichiri. Miaka wiped the tears from her face and opened the door forcing a smile. "Have you seen anyone new tonight? I sense a presence, you know."

Her eyes widened with concern. If Chichiri someone then someone was there. "No, but I'll watch out."

"No worries, you know. The person isn't good or bad, just out of place."

He waved and pulled the door shut leaving Miaka in her dark room. "Nothing against your friends, but I was thinking myself caught there."

Miaka turned to the voice and saw only an empty chair. She lit the room, still no one to be found. She thought of calling for help but realized that Chichiri didn't find her visitor a threat, only out of place. "Who are you? Why can't I see you?"

"Still nothing against your friends but, if you called one in it'd be a lot easier to catch me if they saw me."

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

The floor creaked. "I wish I knew. I'll be back later. Nuriko might be cold sitting at the door."

"Will you show yourself if I make her promise to leave you alone?"

Her visitor was gone. All the windows still closed and doors untouched. Nuriko also looked around the room and found nothing. Miaka was about to sit down when she noticed the small pile of sand on the chair. It was piled up like a cone with the top point eroded away. "White sand?"

"What did you say Miaka?"

"There's a pile of white sand on the chair now."

"Looks like the sand from an hourglass."

"The voice was from over here but I've never had an hourglass."

"Do you want me to stand watch?"

"She didn't seem threatening Nuriko. I think she's very scared of all of you. If you stand guard she might not come back."

Nuriko left. Miaka waited for her guest to return for over an hour before giving up. She moved the sand to a small dish on the table near her bed. She was almost asleep when the sand started to glow. The light was a deep green. The crystals of sand shimmered with the light. The table suddenly overturned followed by a heavier thud. "That really hurt! Who moved my target?"

"Target?"

"Sorry. My hourglass sand."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I think I broke your table and, for being snippy at you."

"I'll forgive you if you show yourself."

Miaka felt hands over her eyes. She brushed them off and turned around. The girl was about the same height as Miaka with long black hair, paper white skin, and green eyes that almost seemed to glow like the sand. Miaka noticed she was wearing boy's clothes and thought her visitor might be like Hotohori. The visitor blushed bringing foreign color to her cheeks. Miaka realized then that she had been staring at her guest for a few minutes now and also blushed embarrassed to have been so rude. There was a gentile knock on the door. Miaka turned to the sound then back to find the sand neatly piled on the floor and the room empty. Miaka answered the door to find Hotohori waiting, sword drawn. "I'm starting to see why she vanishes every time I have company."

"Where did the intruder go? I must protect you."

"Promise me you'll just stay there and stand quiet if she comes back."

He nodded. Miaka righted the table and was picking up the glass when the sand again started to glow. Hotohori started to draw his sword. "No Hotohori, you promised."

He let go of the sword and joined Miaka in watching the sand. The girl was now standing where the sand once was. She looked from the ground to Miaka and then saw Hotohori. She stepped back. "Oh crap!"

Miaka grabbed the girl's arm tight. "Miaka, please. I can't go if you're holding me."

Fear filled her eyes as Hotohori approached. Miaka still held tight. She wanted the girl to meet Hotohori instead of just running. Now her eyes were actually glowing. Miaka noticed a figure on the girl's left cheek. It was two triangles pointing in on each other; the bottom one was missing the top point. Miaka raised her other hand to touch it. "An hourglass?"

"No, no, no, no, NO! Please let go. I have to leave. You have to let me go now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to slip time. Please! I don't have the strength left to take you. It's not a good place, you wouldn't like it."

A green light surrounded Miaka and the girl. "Forgive me Miaka, but this is the only way I know to stop it now."

She closed her eyes as the light became blinding inside. The sphere of light burst. The energy of it pushed Hotohori to the wall. The light faded. Miaka still held the girl's wrist. She still had her eyes closed; only now she was in a deep sleep exhausted from stopping what she seemed to do so naturally. Miaka sank to the floor next to the girl. "Miaka, what's her name?"

"She didn't know."

"Strange. She trusts you."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's completely defenseless now because she stopped whatever it is that allows her to disappear. She also sounds like she wasn't going to risk your safety."

Chichiri peeked through the door. "I just felt a lot of power, you know. She must have been our intruder."

"She used all her strength to keep from escaping to keep Miaka here."

Tasuki just arrived to the conversation. "I think she's still a threat."

Blood was now starting to flow out from around the edges of the hourglass on the girl's cheek. Miaka looked at the blood then to Chichiri for an answer. She was now starting to bleed around her eyes and from her nose. "Please get help. She's getting worse."

Tasuki darted away to return with Juan. He healed her. "So is this our intruder?"

She opened her eyes. "Miaka, why do you cry? Am I the cause?"

"This time you scared me, last time it was because of what I had to do to Tamahome."

She looked around and saw all the company. She tried to get up. "Oh crap, oh no, oh ouchies!"

"They're not going to hurt you. Besides, Juan can only heal once daily."

"How can you not know your own name?"

"Why? I'm me. I know myself."

"Do you even have a name?"

She slowly stood up still much shorter than Hotohori. She looked up to his eyes. Her green eyes were now cold. The tone in her voice was deathly serious. There was humor in that the strength of her facial expression was not supported by her body. She stayed up yet slightly wobbled. "I have one, of that I am sure. When I find them I'll let you know."

"Who are you looking for?"

She sank to the floor. "My family. I lost them when I was about five. Being alone I forgot so much."

"How do you plan on finding them if they're gone?"

"Not dead! Lost! I jumped and I don't know when I jumped from. I don't know if I've been born yet or should have died long ago. I only exist where I am and when I am now."

"Until then I name you Suu."

"Hey! Don't do that. I'm not that."

"How do you know?"

"Do you know what time is like? From a view outside of it, time resembles a tangled ribbon. Some places look worn and frayed. The way I hide is like a reflection of yourself in the lake. Under clear water you can see the fish. You are in the water but not your actual self. When you step into the water, that is what it's like when I become visible."

"What happened a few minutes ago then?"

Suu looked past Hotohori. Everyone looked like they wanted to know as well. "Part of me was getting out of the water. I was tearing myself in half to stay. This side won I guess."

"You could've died."

"Miaka, you're right, but you have a goal and a place to be. I'm a lost soul."

"How long have you been jumping time, you know?"

"About eleven years. I wish I knew something that would narrow the time."

"Could all of you please leave? Suu needs rest, not questions."

All but Chichiri respected Miaka's request. In the brief quiet as the audience left Suu fell asleep. Chichiri helped Miaka carry Suu to the open room next door. "Thanks Chichiri. I didn't want her to have to sleep on the floor."

"She came for a reason, you know."

"She never said why but she kept being interrupted."

"That she came back makes me think this is more than just a random time she's slipping through, you know."

They talked about why Suu was there well into the night before they finally ran out of theories. That night Miaka dreamed of sweets and Tamahome. Next-door Suu also dreamed. Miaka awoke to hear Suu quietly crying. She went and knocked on the door. "Are you alright?"

"Miaka, you can come in."

"What's wrong Suu?"

"I just had a few sad thoughts."

"Like what?"

"Doesn't matter. Most of it was self-pity. I wanted to ask yesterday, would you like to try to get home by going back before this became a mess?"

"I'll have to think about it. Mind if I ask what the white sand is for?"

"I use it like a bookmark. It isn't necessary, just makes finding this time easier."

"What's it like?"

"The timeless void?"

"Yeah."

"There is darkness everywhere. The thread of time is both the only thing there and the sole light source. All you really feel like doing is sleeping but that could cost your life. Loose track of time and time will control you."

"Did you?"

"Never. The first time I slipped the sight frightened me so badly that entering time at any point would be better than there. That also was not a smart choice."

"How far into the past and future have you gone?"

"Many times earlier than this but never past. I don't dare to enter past the fray in time. Maybe my family is then, even for them I still won't."

"What is the symbol on your cheek?"

"Symbol?"

"You've never seen the mark on your cheek?"

Suu walked over to the mirror. "What are you talking about Miaka?"

"When you tried to leave it appeared. You started to bleed around the mark first. It almost looked like an hourglass."

"Never seen it, sorry. I normally don't look in a mirror then either. I should go. Can't stay in here all day right?"

"I guess not."

Suu ran down the hall with Miaka following. She almost got past Tamahome. He threw his arm out and pulled Suu in by the waist. "Let go, let go, let go!"

"Who are you?"

Suu's eyes started to glow again. "Let me go now!"

"Not until you answer me."

"I've made no promise to you. My third warning, the final one, let me go."

The hourglass had appeared. It was almost as bright as her eyes now. "Tamahome let go of her."

"Miaka, why?"

"Just do it."

He pushed Suu away as she vanished. "Where'd she go?"

"She said it's a timeless void. She might have left you there if you didn't let go."

Suu opened her eyes. Her green light faded. The thread of time floated in the nothingness below her. "I'm glad he let go. He cost me the chance of marking though. I'm not sure I dropped the sand in time."

The force of her exit pushed her away from the thread. Floating down to the area she thought she entered last she started to look for either something familiar of the sand. Suu smiled as she found when Miaka first came to this world. She continued down the thread and saw a faint shimmer.

Tamahome scratched his head. His hair was shimmering now. "Miaka, do you know what this is?"

In the palm of his hand were a few grains of the white sand that Suu threw in her haste. "It looks like Suu's sand."

His eyes squinted as he moved the sand around his palm with a finger. "Sand? Why does she carry sand?"

"She said it marks a place in time."

"How much do you think it is worth?"

"Tamahome!"

"What?"

"Never mind."

The little sand in his hand and that still in his hair started to glow green. Suu was now standing on Tamahome's hand. She looked down at him trying to free his hand. "Sorry."

"Where'd the sand go?"

"Sand? Oh! My time sand you mean? Gone, it disappears as I come back."

"Do you have anymore of that sparkly white sand?"

"Why?"

"Because he wants to sell it."

"Miaka!"

"Why should I give you any? You wouldn't let me go."

"Why do you fear the embrace of a man?"

"That was not a kind motion between friends."

"Then the mark on your cheek. What side are you on?"

"I'm on time's side. Think for a moment. Sure the mark fades like yours but all the celestial warriors have kanji, not the actual object."

"She has a point Tamahome."

"I think she knows too much and is too powerful to trust until we know her intentions."

"I already do."

"You know I'm still here, right?"

They continued to argue about Suu's motive as she walked away. She found Hotohori busy with important matters, Tasuki and Juan were talking, Chiriko was studying, and Nuriko was taking a nap. She found Chichiri overlooking a lake fishing. "It has been a long time since I have seen such peace."

"You know more about what's going on then you're willing to say."

"It doesn't matter."

"I've been wondering why you were so afraid of us, you know."

"I can run. My power is to skip out on what is happening around me. I guess I just fear anything that could e a serious threat. The last two jumps I didn't control. They were a reaction."

"Do you really think you can control your power well enough to take Miaka to another time if she accepts your offer?"

Suu raised an empty hand over Chichiri's head and made a motion like she was sprinkling sugar over a cake. He looked up to see the white sand falling from her fingers. "Do you know what this is?"

"Your marker sand."

"More than that. Sand of Time, part of me."

"You're a dreamer, you know."

"I challenge you to explain it then."

"You're gift, your power, you know."

Suu left him to his fishing. She waived behind her. "Memories scar deep. Well past the flesh. Some are too horrible to remember yet still effect us from the unknown depths of the mind."

"So you know that too?"

"As you said, I know."

He turned towards her to ask her more but she was already shouting distance. "Strange girl but, if she can do what she says then she is a very dangerous girl as well."

Suu climbed up into a large tree in the courtyard. She watched people going about their normal daily business, too busy to notice a girl in a tree. Hotohori and Tamahome walked past. "Hello down there!"

"Be careful up there little one."

"Little, Hotohori? We're about the same age."

"I keep forgetting. Can you forgive that?"

"No problem. Can I talk to you, Tamahome, when you're done?"

"Sure."

They walked off. Suu sat staring into the distant sky. It had been a few hours now but she trusted Tamahome was just busy. "Just a green eyed neko in a tree, you know."

Suu looked down at Chichiri holding his fishing supplies. "Why do you call me that?"

"You give the impression of a lost kitten, you know."

Suu jumped down from her perch. "Did you catch anything today?"

"Thinking like a cat, you know."

She stuck her tongue out. "Trying to be nice, you know. I'll stop the effort."

He shrugged. "Do as you wish. Who did you ask to know about my scar?"

"I didn't ask. I saw it happen in what now would be the past."

Suu wondered what was taking Tamahome so long as Chichiri continued past. She walked down the path they had gone earlier. She found them still talking in a gazebo overlooking water. She sat quite visibly, yet out of earshot and waved. They both saw her. Hotohori waved back. Tamahome shouted to her, "We'll be done in a minute."

They talked on for another hour. Suu waited quietly gazing over the water. The day's light was gone but it didn't bother her. Suu's eyes were used to the darkness. In truth her day in the tree was mostly to hide from the bright sun. She closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze from off the water. It played with her hair. Someone picked her up. It was gentle, almost enough to have left her in her thoughts. "Let me down."

She said it so coldly Tamahome almost dropped her thinking it wasn't Suu. "Hey, sorry I thought you fell asleep out here."

She opened her eyes, they were glowing but it quickly faded. "Sorry. I didn't hear you walk up. In a dealing mood?"

"What kind of deal?"

"Still interested in time sand?"

"What do you want for it?"

"Some information. You seem like you've been many places and made many connections."

"Haven't you?" 

"Many times but only in this area."

"Ok, deal."

"I remember it was a small house. Dad worked and Mom tended a magnificent garden. We were fortunate to be near water. There was a symbol on the door. Dad once told me it was his gift to Mom right after they built the house. Only once he told me what it was. Violet, because they were her favorite flowers. He put 'kaze' on the door to my room. I have memories of sitting in the garden and just enjoying the feel of the wind in my face. That's about all I remember now."

"Sounds like you haven't changed much. I can't say that I've seen such a place yet. Can I have sand now?"

She held an empty hand over his outstretched cupped hands. Suu brushed her other hand over dropping sand into his hands. "Please keep looking for me."

"Sure, I'll ask around."

"I hope you have a good sale. When I find them again I'm going to ask the only one I can think of to take this power from me."

"Why?"

"I'm no longer going to exist soon. With every slip I become less human and more sand."

"I can't take this is it's part of you."

"It's fine. I should go it's late. Night."

She ran off into the darkness. Tamahome went to his room and put the sand in a bag for safekeeping. "She's as white as the sand. It probably covers her body by what se said. With how easily it came off picking her up or grabbing her probably pulls a lot off her."

Chiriko knocked at the open doorway. "What you're saying would make sense. Sorry to have listened in."

"Do you know a way to help her?"

Tamahome shared everything he knew about Suu. Chiriko shook his head. "If we knew when she is originally to have lived it would be her last slip. I don't know anything about the rest. The violet would be a rarer symbol and was probably specially made."

Suu didn't go back like she said she would. She asked permission to borrow a horse from Hotohori. He went down to the stable and showed her to one of the best natured ones. "Are you sure you know how to ride?"

"Yes. Thanks for humoring me this late."

"Where do you need to go that needs you to leave now?"

"A fragment of memory that might fade by dawn."

"Be careful. Are you sure you don't want someone to go with you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Good-luck."

She rode off into the night. Hotohori asked Nuriko to follow Suu the next morning when she hadn't returned. "Why me?"

"She might need help, or it might be a girl thing that I could never understand."

Nuriko agreed and rode after Suu. After a long ride she found Suu. She was sitting on a mound. A stream wrapped around three quarters of the mound. Beyond it was a field of wildflowers. Behind her were more flowers that ended at a small abandoned home. She sat perfectly still. Suu must have sat there all night. She sparkled as the morning sun hit the dew covering her. "Suu?"

She turned to see who called her. Slowly, she stood up. Nuriko noticed there were tears in her eyes. "What's wrong? Why did you come here?" 

_________________________________________


	2. To Find a Place Once Home

Chapter 2: To Find a Place Once Home

"This is my home."

"How can you be sure?"

"Everything is the same. Violet is on the door in and Wind is on the door to my room. But, my parents…"

"We'll find them. Just a few miles further is Tamahome's village. Someone there might know."

"Can you go back and get him? I want to stay a bit longer."

"I understand."

Nuriko returned without Suu to Hotohori's surprise. Tamahome was out in the city trying to make a bit of quick money. He wished Suu was there to make the sand glow so he could get more for it. "Tamahome, Suu needs you."

"Where is she?"

"Do you know the abandoned house outside your village?"

"Know it? The kid was my first business partner. She went missing about five years ago. Her parents died about a year after her disappearance. Why is she there?"

"She thinks it is her home. You should tell her."

Suu was just where Nuriko had left her earlier that day. Tamahome put his hand on her head. "I really missed you when you vanished. I also let your father down."

She looked up at him lost as to what he was saying. "What?"

"It was easy money. All I did was keep you out of trouble. All you wanted to do was help. Your dad was the best goldsmith in history. Jade, you disappeared five years ago."

"Where did they move to?"

"Jade, I'm sorry I forgot about the doors. If I was ever to see you I'd never expect you to be sixteen, you'd only be ten. They died a year after you vanished. I tried to keep up the garden but your mother must have had a gift."

"Oni never suited you. I had been saving the gold shavings then. I had collected enough for Dad to make them for me, the three symbols in guardian."

She pulled a small piece from her pocket. "I remembered a friend but lost the name and the face."

She clipped it to his collar. "Funny, it seemed so much bigger when Dad made it."

"You were five. Everything was bigger."

She smiled, eyes wide shimmering in the afternoon sun. It was the light he remembered not the dangerous glow before she slipped time. "Jade. It sounds familiar."

"Does it hurt you?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Any of it. Slipping time or contact with others, does it cause you pain?"

She withdrew. Her eyes became hollow. Jade slowly walked into the dilapidated house. Her steps were light. They didn't seem to disturb the moss growing over the floorboards. "Jade? What's wrong?"

She remained silent, stopping at her door. "Kaze? Why is that on the door?"

She looked back at him while opening the door. Her eyes had a slight sense of recognition back to them. "Dad asked you what my favorite thing was."

"I remember that. I said it was quiet times with the wind blowing around you."

"The company. Knowing that you were still there watching over me. That sense remained in my darkness."

He set a hand on her shoulder. She continued into the room. His hand slipped off taking a layer of sand with it. Immediately he felt sorry for doing it. "Not anymore. I've lost feeling to my body a few slips ago. Now that I know my search is over I have only one tie left before I go to ask a favor myself."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Always others before yourself. How far back can you take Miaka?"

As gentle as it was Tamahome still had sand on his lips. He thought about her mark. Maybe it also told how much time she had left. Most of the sand was gone from the top of the glass. "Maybe to the moment she first arrived. That is my best case. I have no record in time of her before then. I might only be able to take her to when she came back. It would be a waste then. I'd hate to think of the worst case."

She surveyed the ruins of what was once her room. There was a glass tank in the far corner. Her eyes widened at the memory. There was a turtle with a cracked shell she was caring for. "I released him for you when he healed enough to be on his own. He never would eat from my hand like he would from you."

"Thank you."

"Only trouble I had was getting that splint off of him. It worked just like you said it would."

She smiled and shook her head. "These memories are all five years fresher than mine. Would you still protect Miaka if I hadn't vanished?"

"Your parents were great to me. I don't know really. If I was still making sure nothing happened to you then I might not have been there to save Miaka and Yui."

"Is there any part of your past you'd like to see before I try to give it up?"

"Are you sure?"

"If it is part of your past and you might cross paths we won't want to enter completely. Chichiri has been the only one to sense when I do that."

"Sure then."

Jade dropped a mound of white sand on the floor. "Lock wrists."

They grabbed each other's wrists. Her eyes glowed within followed by the mark. He was right, there was less sand in the top now. He felt weightless suddenly as all the light drained from around him. Just as the last light left his sight Jade was surrounded in a green light that engulfed him as well. "Is this what happens when you slip time?"

"Yes. Look below us."

He looked down to see the thread. "Wow."

"That small green point it where we were. So, what did you want to see?"

"Before my mother died."

"Alright."

She let go of one of his arms to try to get moving towards the thread. As soon as she let go Tamahome felt like an enormous weight was put on him. "Jade!"

She reached back and he again felt weightless. "I forgot how heavy this place was."

She walked the thread back from her green mark. She knelt down with Tamahome over the thread. "I found her. Just walk in. I'll hold you out."

He understood, heard but not seen. "Tamahome, why are you up so early?"

"If I'm not protecting Jade then I won't get paid."

She laughed kindheartedly. "She probably won't be awake for another few hours. You were both up very late."

"But I'm awake now so she should be too."

"Eat some breakfast first, then you can go. You really like her don't you?"

"Other than the fact she's a girl, I guess she's a good friend."

"Why don't you bring her here for the day?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't have anything here to do. I don't want her to think less of me because of it."

"How long have you been her friend and protector?"

Tamahome heard Jade laughing around him. The scene in front of him didn't hear it. The look on the young Tamahome's face was comical to her. He seemed to be thinking so hard on the answer. "Two years?"

"Has she ever judged you, or anyone else?"

He hung his head. "No."

She gave him a hug. "Have fun. You don't have to spend time here if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Thanks Mom."

Tamahome followed as the boy ran to Jade's house. "Tamahome? Are you ready to go back?"

"Just a bit longer, or do you need to go back?"

"I'm fine. Enjoy what could be the best thing this power has done."

The little Tamahome knocked on the door. Jade's father answered from within. "Come in Tamahome."

He carefully opened the door. As he entered he saw Jade running down the hall at full speed. She jumped ringing her arms around his neck. "I thought you weren't coming!"

Her grip failed and she fell to the floor. Tamahome was at least two feet taller than her. She scampered to her bare feet. "Are you alright?"

Her green eyes sparkled with happiness. "I'm fine."

The goldsmith called from the kitchen, "Tamahome I need to have a word with you."

Tamahome's thoughts jumped to being scolded. He had to have heard the thump as Jade fell. It was his job to keep her safe. He rounded the corner. "Yes sir?"

He handed Tamahome three high-end coins. "Have fun it you two go to town like you were planning last night."

"Thank you."

He put up his hand. "Nope. I will only accept thanks in the form of a fun day without worry."

"I'll do my best."

He went back to the door where Jade was waiting. She already had her shoes on and started to open the door as she saw him coming. He watched his past through until he parted for home. Tamahome looked up at Jade, "I'm happy. We can go."

She pulled him up from the thread. "Why there did you want to stop?"

"You vanished between when I left and came back."

Jade watched herself. The young one was so happy from the day. Dad gave her the long awaited project. She couldn't wait to give it to Tamahome. She put her clothes back on and placed the treasure in her pocket. She went to the window as her eyes started to glow. She saw only them in the half open window. Jumping back she screamed. The hourglass, empty at the bottom, appeared as she vanished. Her mother and father entered the room to find her gone. "Now we can go."

She floated up never letting go of Tamahome. She smiled. "You make this so much harder than it should be."

"You offered."

Tamahome noticed that here in the void she had her color back. She seemed of flesh and not sand. She cocked her head to the side and half squinted. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, nothing like that. Instep with time you look so pale but here you don't look that way. More like how I would have imagined you."

"At the time I just didn't want to be two feet shorter than you."

"You're still short."

"Times change, people really don't."

"What does the future hold?"

They were now standing over the area her marker shown through. "This is as far as I ever dared go. Do you see the fray?"

"What about it?"

"I don't dare to pass it. Something big is going to happen, big enough to disrupt time. I can tell you more later."

He nodded as she pulled him into time. Again darkness but this time there was a light Jade followed, the green glow of her sand. Tamahome felt like they were speeding up. The light seemed to move. He felt his weight returning. Jade slipped through the light. It was blinding. He closed his eyes. Jade let him go. He reached for her in his blindness. "Oni, you can open you eyes at any time."

He opened them to see they had returned to the exact spot she dropped the sand. Her eyes still had a faint glow and the glass was almost undetectable now. "Is the trip always like that?"

"When I have a target, yes."

They went back. "Suu! We were worried being gone so long."

"Thank you for worrying about me Hotohori. My name is Jade, I know that now that I've found my past."

Tamahome whispered in her ear. She smiled as he walked off leaving her to talk with the emperor. "Why didn't you stay?"

"They died a year after I vanished. I vanished only five years ago. So, I've decided to stay here and try to help."


	3. Time Messenger

Chapter 3: Time Messenger

All the color was gone from her skin. She stood out with long black hair and deep green eyes. "Are you feeling alright? You look paler than usual."

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"You look like you need to rest. Since you're staying I can't have you getting ill."

"Good night then."

She waved before she ran off. She ran past Miaka's room catching her in the corner of her eye. She quickly skittered to a stop while trying to go back almost loosing her balance. "Miaka, can I have a few words with you?"

"Suu, you're back. I've been wanting to talk with you."

"My name is Jade, I found my past. Nothing is left so I decided to stay."

Jade said that so pleasantly, like it didn't matter. Tamahome only told her that Suu might only be able to take her as far as when she arrived the second time, which wouldn't help. She looked into Jade's eyes still trying to decide is she was masking her true feelings or not. "Aren't you sad about it?"

"Yes, but I've also lived most of my life as if they were dead. I can't dwell on it now, I don't have time."

She brushed a hand over her arm and white sand fell freely from it. Miaka's eyes widened. "I made my decision. I can't allow you to try to take me back to the past."

Jade collected the sand she just dropped. "It was rude of me to leave this on the floor. Can you tell me about Yui? I want to know your side."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Send a message. You and seven they are looking for. They don't know me. Besides if I get caught I'll just slip time again."

Jade made it sound so simple. Miaka told her all that had happened between her and Yui both recent and past. "I'll try to tell her how you feel. Please don't tell them where I went. I'll leave my target in my room before I go."

"I'll make sure nobody touches it."

"See you later Miaka."

"Just be careful."

Jade nodded as she jumped from the balcony landing silently. Miaka looked over in disbelief that she jumped and managed to land so quietly. Thinking back Jade had always been able to move silently. She watched as Jade disappeared into the night. She ran through the night until she arrived in the place Seriyu dwelled. She placed a hand on the cool stone of the wall. "Impressive as you might be I've gotten past worse."

She heard motion and jumped back into the underbrush without making a sound. A tall man with long blonde hair walked to where she was standing. Jade made a mental note that talking was out of the question for a while. He was coming. She knew now he could sense her. Quickly she moved deeper into the brush as the man plunged his hand into the brush where she once sat. She retreated to a low branch of a nearby tree. It was time to slip. Her eyes lit up. He saw the green eyes in the tree and started to approach. Jade tried to remain calm, all she wanted to do was step out, not completely exit. He realized the eyes were human as he approached fighting the brush as he went. "Who are you?"

Jade closed her eyes and felt herself going back. She managed now to be heard only. Tall, blonde, and evil would still be able to feel her presence but wouldn't be able to get her. "I know you're still here."

"I am in no mood to be seen tonight."

"Your mistake. I was about to dismiss you as a cat. Why are you here?"

"Just out for an evening walk."

"Why did you hide?"

"Men always want to know the why of everything. Can you blame me? If I would have stayed still that grab you made would have hurt."

"Show yourself."

"I really don't think so."

"I'll find you then."

She laughed, as he looked right through her presence. "If I was still here you might have had a chance."

"Where are you?"

"The void."

"Dead people don't mock dangerous people."

"Who's dead? I should have waited and pulled you in. You just rub me the wrong way."

"I want the name of the girl I will have so much fun with once you come back."

"Now, here's a funny thing. I do believe you are the reason I was protected as a child. I think you know who I am. How well do you know Suzaku's land, well the land of five years ago?"

"What does the past have to do with who you are?"

"The Master Goldsmith, you'd know him. He didn't care where you came from only that his work was the best."

"I took my revenge four years ago."

"Revenge?"

"They knew their daughter was powerful and they left here. I was glad and disappointed when I learned the girl was taken from them a year earlier. Disappointed I never got a chance to see her power, glad because I had no desire to watch over a six year old."

Jade felt tears in her eyes. "You killed them! I looked so long to find nothing and you're the reason!"

"You can't be their brat. She would only be ten, you sound much older."

He cast a spell. Jade's reflection couldn't leave the sphere that now encased her. "What's this?"

"My way of demanding the truth in a nice way."

"Do you even know the power of the girl who vanished?"

"Not really, something to do with time. Whoever you are I know some part of you is here and it sounds like I found you."

"I can slip time. Five years ago I did it not knowing when to go back to. It has taken me eleven years to be here now."

"But, where are you now really?"

"Half before you and mostly still in the void. I'd love to let you see it."

"Maybe later. Bring the rest of yourself here."

"That would be a great trick. But as you have it now I can't come or go just remain as I am.

"You better not pull any tricks. I will not let you leave."

"I have no doubts of that."

He canceled his spell but Jade pulled herself from time completely. "What an idiot. Kill my parents and expect me to behave like a good girl."

Jade watched him a few more minutes before moving on. Her walk right in plan wasn't working. But was he ever angry. She stepped back into time outside of Yui's room. The huge guy would still be looking for her outside since no time had passed between her vanishing and coming back here. Jade knocked on the door. "Miss Yui, would you be kind enough to spare me a few minutes?"

She came to the door. Her expression was one of concern. "Do I know you?"

Jade smiled and held out a hand. "My name is Jade."

Yui shook her hand. "Yui, my journey back here has been long and dangerous. I had to slip through security that protects my once home just to return. It doesn't matter I'm here now. I bring a message of sorrow."

"What is your message?"

"She spent the short time looking for you everywhere thinking you might have gone somewhere while she was here. She was warned never to take up the book again but she couldn't leave you here."

Jade bowed and stepped back. "She only came back for Tamahome."

"It is true she fell in love with him but that was not her original goal. If you weren't here she would have followed her brother's warning and never would have opened the book again." 

"What is your part in this?" 

"I'm not sure I know anymore. That blonde, one-man army you have confessed he killed my parents a year after I vanished. He was glad I was gone so he wouldn't have to deal with a six year old. I just found this time. I could jump another six years and act as if I never left. I'd be the right age for the year. Tamahome, he thought he let me down. He was my protector and I vanished on him." 

"Is everyone after him?" 

"I won't be in the game much longer if you think me competition." 

"What are you planning?" 

"I just slipped time. I think I only have two left before myself and the sands are one and I will most likely become part of the void." 

"So you have no interest in him?" 

"Your blonde friend is coming. I hope you and Miaka can mend your friendship. I'll tell you this, I will not hesitate to leave blondie in the void if he does anything to prohibit my exit." 

"Yui, are you alright?" 

Jade found herself trapped again. She readied herself to slip time. Yui nodded. He reached in and grabbed Jade by the neck. Her eyes glowed. She flung her hand releasing sand into her attacker's eyes. He ignored the pain. "Let me go. Let me go or you will be praying I won't let you go." 

He laughed. Yui pleaded for him to let Jade go. "Jade? Do you really think you are in any position to be making demands? Suzaku seven power will not work here." 

She smiled as the hourglass appeared. "I'm not one of any seven. Last warning." 

He scoffed at her. Jade grabbed his arm as she slipped time. Into darkness until her own light too effect. He lost his grip under the weight on hi. She held his arm tight. "You're too sure of yourself. I could have let you go and allowed the void to crush you, but then how would I be any different?" 

She loosened her grip. He was light as air to her here. She lifted her pinky and ring finger. The pain of the weight could be seen on his face. Point proven she closed her hand around his arm. "Give me your other hand." 

She took his other hand and he felt all the weight lift from him. "To kill you now would bring me no joy. Maybe I should find you as an old man or as a child. That thread below us is time. Yui trusts you even if you are a manipulating bastard. Just so you won't give me any issues returning." 

She let go of his arm and punched him in the stomach. She had power in the void. He crumpled in pain. The shock of it was apparent in his eyes. Jade entered time again and dropped her prey. Yui was crying. She placed a hand on her head. "Even for all the pain he's caused me and the evil he is I couldn't let the void have him. He'll wake in a minute. I might have hurt his ego though." 

Jade quickly slipped time as the blonde started to move. She found the marker in her room. Miaka must have told because there was quite the audience, the sand before them started to glow. They went silent. Jade was starting to appear before them. Tamahome saw it first; the last grain of sand had just dropped on Jade's cheek. Her eyes became very solemn as she realized that this time she wouldn't be exiting the void. "I told Yui for you Miaka. The man that protects her, he killed my family because they took me away from them." 

One last tear rolled down Jade's face. She waived and smiled. "Don't worry, have faith in meeting again." 

Miaka ran to hug Jade slipping from Tamahome's grasp. Her arms went through the now white as snow time traveler. Like a candle Jade flickered and was gone. Miaka turned to the others. "Where did she go? Why didn't she make it back?" 

"She did what she set out to do. I can't follow her, you know." 


	4. Return to the Familiar

Chapter 4: Return to the Familiar 

Later that night Tamahome and Miaka were out looking over the courtyard together. Suddenly, he felt his knee give from a pressure behind it. He fell forward to his knees. Miaka looked down at him surprised. A small girl with long black hair and green eyes walked in front of the fallen Tamahome. "You promised not to grow any taller until I started to catch-up." 

She turned to face Miaka. "I said have faith." 

"Did you really have to hit me?" 

"When else would I have the chance?" 

"I missed something. You look five again but you remembered what happened earlier today." 

"The hourglass was flipped, and I started over from the beginning. I didn't scream this time so Mom and Dad shouldn't even know I'm gone. I'd hate to ask, but can I have the clip back? I want to give it to you then." 

"Sure." 

He handed it to her. "Yep, this is how big I remembered it. I better go so they won't worry. Miaka, I swear he will be there for you even if I have to fire him myself." 

"Don't be harsh." 

"See you in five years Miaka." 

She waved as she slipped time. Jade returned to a time when she was five, now in a body of five years. Her mind however still kept sixteen years in it. She looked into her mirror. The hourglass hadn't faded yet. All the sand was in the top chamber. "What happens when an hourglass empties? It is flipped and started over from the beginning." 

Jade slipped into her bed waiting for a day she missed to be rewritten. As the sun lifted above the horizon Jade awoke. She ran down the hall to the kitchen. Her parents were both there. Mother was making breakfast, and Father had a gold nugget next to him as he scrawled plans on a small paper. Jade walked to the table. It was just under her chin. "A bird?" 

He patted her on the head. "Not just a bird, it will be Suzaku." 

"Not very big for a God." 

"It will be an ornament. Like something on a desk or in a bookshelf." 

"Can I see it before you turn it over?" 

"Of course you can." 

"Have you seen Tamahome yet?" 

"He never gets a day off does he?" 

"How selfish. He must need a day off by now." 

"Don't worry. I doubt he'd skip today. I have to pay him for the week." 

He smiled, but Jade frowned. Her eyes were deep with a serious look, the blonde man. "Why do I need protection? Nobody else has a bodyguard." 

"Jade, I'll explain everything to you when you're older." 

She knew that was the signal to drop the subject. Outside she saw Tamahome coming. She put her shoes on and started to run towards Tamahome. Jade was light but also very fast. Tamahome stopped and waited to catch her when she jumped. Jade also didn't have a strong grip. She jumped up to give Tamahome a hug. The jump was fine. She locked her arms behind his neck as her face buried into his chest. A few seconds later, like every other time, her grip slipped. Tamahome grabbed both sides of her waist and lowered her back down. "You shouldn't do that. What if I couldn't catch you?" 

"You would never let that happen." 

She held out a small white box tied in green ribbon. "What's that for?" 

She shrugged and pushed the box towards him. "No reason and every reason at once." 

He carefully took the box from her. "Sometimes you make no sense." 

"Glad that I make sense sometimes as well." 

Carefully he untied the ribbon and slowly lifted the box cover. He moved the soft cotton around and found the clip. His mouth hung open. Jade clasped her hands behind her and smiled as she rocked on her feet. Tamahome thrust the box back towards Jade. "I can't accept this." 

Her heart sank. "Why? What's wrong?" 

"It's too much. I can't accept something so expensive." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Any pieces your dad makes, even the ones smaller than this, are more than I get paid in years." 

"So, because Dad sculpted the symbols you won't accept it? I asked him to help me make it. I had saved enough of the gold left from his other works to make it." 

He slowly pulled it back and put the clip on. "I will treasure it." 

Jade had fun being a child. The seasons passed by. Tamahome and jade were only separated by the night. Even when Tamahome had a fever she stayed with him until he got better. He wondered why she never was ill. He mocked her cooking on how simple it was for her to make a meal that is normally difficult to get right, yet she had trouble with simple things like making rice. The time was nearing Nakago would be coming. 

It was a summer morning. Jade sat on the mound surrounded by her mother's flowers. The stream was the only sound this early. The wind hadn't even woken up yet. The first light of the sun was now starting to show. She went inside and waited in the kitchen. The Goldsmith pulled his head around the corner surprised to see anyone up this early. "Jade? What's wrong? Why are you awake this early? Did you have a bad dream?" 

"Could you tell me now? I want to know what I need protection from." 

"Is it really that important to you?" 

She wanted to hear it from him not the evil giant. "Yes." 

"Some very powerful people think somehow you have a gift. We moved to keep them from ever bothering you. The protection is in case they do manage to find you. Tamahome has the heart of a fighter. He seemed best suited for the job." 

"Thank you for telling me." 

"Can you feel danger coming?" 

"I know it is Dad." 

He handed her a small gold knife. "Use it only if you have no other choice." 

Tamahome arrived shortly and they spent most of the day walking around the streets of town. Jade saw it first on the way back. The door was torn from the hinges. "Mom?! Dad?!" 

Tamahome held her back. "Something's wrong. Don't rush in." 

They slowly approached. It was quiet. The house was empty. "Tamahome, I don't want to stay here." 

"They'll come back Jade, don't worry." 

They went back outside. Tamahome was trying to explain why they would be gone as Jade saw him. Nakago jumped from the roof and landed behind Tamahome. All she could manage was a few steps back before she froze. He was huge before but now she felt as big as a speck of dirt to his height. Tamahome turned in time to be thrown to the side. He was thrown a good ten feet. Jade ran to him. "Oni, are you alright?" 

"I'm okay. Keep away from him. That man is powerful." 

Nakago grabbed Jade and started to walk away carrying her under his arm. "Why did you call that boy Oni?" 

She wasn't going to give him away. "Oniisan. Let me go, you hurt him." 

"That will be all I've done to him if he's smart. I came to get you." 

He seemed immune to the childish attacks. She pulled his hair, kicked, and punched. His response was to tighten his grip until it hurt enough to stop her struggling. "Are you about done?" 

Tamahome still hadn't gotten up and he was walking away. She pulled the small knife from where she kept it strapped to her upper left arm. She jabbed it into his side. He lost his grip and she ran back to Tamahome's side. The knife was hidden again before he turned around. "Jade, don't make this difficult. I can kill him too." 

She dropped to her knees defeated. "No. Don't involve him." 

He again started to carry her away. "I can walk." 

"You can also run, now shut-up." 

Tamahome stood up. He looked okay. Jade was not done with her tricks. She started to get ready to time slip. Nakago noticed the energy. "What do you think you're going to do now?" 

Tamahome grabbed her hand trying to pull her free from Nakago. She forced it to stop like when Miaka wouldn't let go. There was a flash of green light and Jade passed out. Nakago pushed Tamahome away again. "Well little one, maybe you do have some use. You're very powerful already. I'd suspect dangerous if you hadn't stopped when your friend showed up again." 

He only now noticed she was unconscious. After he arrived at his destination he noticed the blood. He took Jade to their best doctor. "What happened?" 

"She stopped her own spell." 

"Most of the damage was internal but it looks like the bleeding has stopped." 

Jade found herself in a bedroom not knowing three days had passed. She tried the door to find it locked. The windows were also locked and jammed from the outside. With nothing else to do she sat back on the bed. Her thoughts drifted. She wondered what Miaka was doing in her world. The door opened. Jade made no motion. Nakago entered. "I hope you feel better." 

The falseness of his concern came out in the tone of his voice. "I hope the hole in your side gets infected." 

"So bitter. I thought you used this." 

He had the gold knife in his hand. "Give that back!" 

She ran at him. Nakago just lifted his hand out of her reach. "Dangerous things like this are not meant for children." 

Her eyes lit up and the hourglass again appeared. "Give it back to me." 

He tossed the knife to the ground. "I'm surprised you have that much power left. If you ever think of using it on me again I will destroy your little treasure." 

"How many times are you going to kill me?" 

"What are you complaining about?" 

"Everything you've taken from me; my family, friends, and now I'm sealed in this room." 

"When I figure out a way to keep you from running off you will be able to get out of this room." 

"Three days and my word." 

"To do what?" 

"Say good-bye to a friend." 

"This will be the last time you ask to leave?" 

"You have my honor that I will return in three days if I am allowed to go alone." 

"If I send someone to watch you?" 

"I can guarantee you'd ever see me again." 

"Your friend dies if you vanish." 

"How would I know if I slipped time to fifty years from now? Will you allow my request?" 

"I'll lead you out." 

"I can find my way." 

Her walk was uneventful and lonely. She finally arrived at Tamahome's home. His mother answered the door. "Is Tamahome home?" 

"Sorry, he says he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now." 

"Can you tell him it's an Emerald Jade please?" 

"I can try." 

She disappeared into the dim house. A few moments later Tamahome was at the door. "I thought you were taken." 

"I was. This is borrowed time. You didn't fail. You'll get stronger and beat him." 

"Don't go back." 

"I gave my word. Besides if I don't he'll just start looking for me again. I'll be fine waiting for you." 

"Well since I'm the only one left who knows the line I guess I have to say it. Good luck and I'll see you later my Emerald eyed Jade." 

"In Dad's shop there is a small piece that needs to be delivered. Would you do that for him? The place it needs to go is on the paper under it." 

"I guess it will be a while before you come back then. I'll deliver it, not to worry." 

She started to go back. Tamahome made no motion to stop her. Even this young he knew her word was something she would not go back on. He watched her until he could no longer see her then he went to her father's workshop. He found the bird and the address right away. He was drawn to the bench. There he found a picture Jade drew. It was of the two of them sitting on the mound looking out over the field. She had her father's gift. He noticed it was colored with flower pigments. "She put a ton of work into this." 

He picked it up and carefully rolled it. Beside it was a locket. It looked like it was just finished. He opened it to find two small images in the halves. He was the master goldsmith. In gold was both he and Jade. Inscribed under him was 'Hero' and under Jade was 'Princess'. He carefully closed the shop. He was surprised that when he delivered the bird he was paid for the item. He thought to himself, "Jade you really are a princess. Wait, I will save you." 

Jade always found trouble. She was so close to having kept her word early when she was stopped at the gate. She tried to ignore the guard and walk in. That idea was promptly stopped. She tried to run inside but they shut the gate on her. They pulled her back as she was squeezing between the gate bars. 

She walked down the wall to the spot she tried to climb where she first met Nakago. She started to scale the wall. Almost halfway up she heard someone coming. "Jade, what are you doing?" 

She looked down at Nakago. "Since I wasn't being let in the front door I'm going in this way." 

"Get down." 

She started to climb the wall; she was going to finish. He saw she was continuing up and just pulled her off the wall. She was only six feet from the ground. "Hey, let go. I didn't do anything wrong." 

"Ignore my request and I'll ignore yours." 

She tried to struggle free. Again his reaction was to tighten his grip around her. This time she just struggled more. Again he tightened, she blacked out, as there was a cracking sound from within her. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Author Note: Quick question for the audience. For Chichiri is "you know" or "no da" preferred? Probably about through 10% of what I have written in my spiral notebook but the end isn't finished either. 


	5. Treading Time

Chapter 5: Treading Time 

Jade woke up back in the closed room. Her chest hurt like hell. Only a cracked rib and a few bandages. She stared daggers at Nakago as he entered. A woman of the palace entered behind him. "I wish to ask your forgiveness." 

"Why? I doubt you're sorry. You should know a child's body can't take much stress." 

The woman spoke to Nakago, "I think she's cute, but you're right about that she doesn't like you much. Let her roam if that makes her happy." 

"She's fast and smart." 

"She's also hurt. Climbing anything is out of the question. It probably hurts just to breathe." 

"On your recommendation. Remember you'll be blamed if she disappears." 

She looked to Jade. "You'll be a good little girl, right?" 

"Not much I can do." 

Nakago picked Jade up. "There's something you need to see." 

"Let go. It hurts." 

"Nakago! It can either wait until she is better or you'll have to let her walk slowly. Let her go now before her rib actually breaks." 

Jade hid behind the woman as soon as she was put down. Nakago seemed to listen to her. She left the room leaving Jade behind. "You seem to like her." 

She sat down. "Hasn't killed my family, battered my friend, or hurt me. I don't see why I'd like her better than you now." 

"Sarcasm should be left to adults." 

He slammed the door shut on his way out. It bounced and he didn't notice. She waited until she knew he was gone. Slowly she opened the door. The halls stretched on in both directions quiet a long way before turning. She went left down the long hall. Silently she worked her way down the long hallway. She turned the corner to see a garden at the end. She slowly walked to the gate. There was nothing left. The pain was getting to her. Jade slowly lowered herself and rested against the gate. The sunset, she looked into the moonlit garden yearning to be on that side of the gate but forced to wait until the pain subsided. Sleep came before relief. 

Sunlight poured through the garden into the hall. Jade smiled as she woke to the warmth of it. She managed to stand up. The gate opened easily. She sat in a bed of flowers and simply absorbed the sight before her. 

Nakago found the room vacant. His mood suddenly dropped from mean to destroying everything in his path. He continued down the empty hallway and quickly reached the garden. He saw her immediately sitting in the open. He walked behind her. She looked up and spoke in the most innocent voice. "Good morning Nakago. You look exceptionally angry this morning." 

He realized she was playing his reactions. "How did you get out?" 

"I didn't do anything to get out." 

"So you just walked right out?" 

"Exactly." 

"Why don't you use your power?" 

"What good would it do me? Moving around in time, that wouldn't be the best way to escape." 

That was not the last time Jade would steal a moment for herself. Nakago slowly started to learn what her power was. He mistranslated what he learned but Jade could do what he asked of her power easily. Her position now was to foresee the future. The next few years she was free to roam the building but never to leave the boundary. One morning Nakago sent for Jade. She obeyed and found him in the courtyard. Now she was dressed in robes that were decided suitable for a seer of time. "Good morning Nakago. What do you need to ask?" 

"Suzaku has found a priestess. Where can we find ours?" 

"When, where I don't know." 

"You still hate me don't you?" 

"My job is to tell _when_ events will occur. Whether I like you or not has nothing to do with it." 

He grabbed her shoulder. "I want to know anyway." 

Jade looked in his eyes then to his hand on her shoulder. She lifted his hand by the wrist and backed away from him. "In a few weeks." 

She turned to walk away and again was stopped. "I still want to know." 

"If I remember right it was you that placed the order that no one is to ever lay a hand on the time seer. You also made the order unquestionable." 

"You win for now." 

She smiled and walked to the spring. She neatly folded her clothes and set a small carefully wrapped parcel on top. Nakago just made her skin crawl. The feeling was starting to melt away in the warm water. There was a wall of stone surrounding most of the spring. "Nakago, you better have a good reason for following me." 

Behind the rocks she heard the tinkle of glass. He was in her stuff. Jade stood up. She pulled herself up far enough to see over the rock wall. "What are you planning to do with this? Poison me?" 

He held up one of the vials from her parcel. It contained a red powder. "I really doubt that could kill anything." 

"What is it for then?" 

She lifted her left hand over the wall for him to see the back of it. "They are raw pigments. I tested the red and used too much. Now I'll have wind on my hand for a few days." 

He held up a vial with a thick yellow liquid in it. "What's this one?" 

"It's oil. Please leave my pigments alone. Better yet, leave." 

"What is oil for?" 

"Drink it and find out." 

He replaced it with the other vials. "Something has always bothered me. How did you manage to not get detected for six years when your eyes give you away?" 

It was true. The green color consumed most of her eyes only the very corners had white. She smiled. He didn't know. "I have but one illusion. Will you please leave? This conversation can be had elsewhere." 

"Soi will be having dinner with you tonight. You don't seem to mind her company." 

"Your own personal fan. The dinner topic is always you. That's all she talks about." 

"You'll handle yourself fine." 

"I need you to leave." 

He finally left. Jade wrapped her robes around her and replaced all the vials in the pouch. If Miaka was back, no, here for the first time then it wouldn't be much longer before she would see them all again. She saw her reflection in a mirror. She still had color in her skin. The robes Nakago "requested" she wear covered her almost head to toe. Four more months after five years it should pass quickly. She couldn't totally condemn Nakago. He was vengeful but he did keep her safe from wandering hands. She had heard vile things about this emperor. Jade knew he was strong, as Nakago knew her powers were useful. Only once did he hit Jade with his life force. It sent Jade across the room. She slipped time before she hit anything. Nakago had needed her knowledge of things to come and she stayed out of time for almost a month. He realized what she could do when she came back still with a mark where he hit her. She looked away from the mirror to make her way through the maze of halls to her room. 

The room was dark. Her eyes never could handle much exposure to light. This room was a refuge from the day. She was learning how to manipulate her power. Through not leaving completely the mark remained the same. 

Sitting on her bed she spread the robe around her. It hung off the bed when she did it but that wasn't a concern. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The hourglass appeared but her eyes were not glowing. She found herself looking into time. Her body remained as if she was sleeping. The mark cast a green glow through the room. 

Jade wanted to know and this time she was going to risk going past the fray. Nakago entered the room. He saw the mark so he sat down and waited. Tears started to flow down her face as in the void she saw what she never wanted to see. She entered time again she had seen enough. She opened her eyes and wiped the tears away before noticing she had company. "What's wrong Jade?" 

"Time will turn red with blood soon." 

"What happens?" 

"I'm not going to say. I can't say. It won't change it. What is it that you wanted to know?" 

"Where will I find the priestess? Whose blood?" 

"She'll be in the city. I can't tell you that, you're a player." 

"You believe that if you don't tell me you could change it?" 

"No, I believe one party should not know more than the rest involved." 

"Do you think your morals are that pure? Directly involved or not you are involved and you do know what's coming." 

"I will not argue this now. Go find her before you miss your chance." 

He left. Dinner with Soi was tolerable. She spoke little of Nakago. Jade figured she must just have been angry with him. A few days passed and Nakago returned carrying an unconscious girl. Jade looked for Soi's reaction. She was very jealous. "Soi, the girl is the priestess. He feels no difference to you and finds the girl only as a tool." 

"Have you seen that?" 

"As my power is not gifted by one of the four gods I can not allow myself to serve as if I was anchored to one." 

"So you plan to leave?" 

"I will be here for quiet some time yet." 

They parted company. Jade went back to the dark recesses of her room. She sat at a small table. Scattered across the table were leaves and flower petals of all colors drying in the air. She felt a petal from a pile of purple ones. Satisfied with how dry they were she placed them in a mortar. She ground it into a fine powder and carefully poured it into an empty vial. She finished her chore of grinding and storing the plants she harvested and dried. There was a blank scroll in the corner. She spread it out over the floor. She drew each of the four gods in both human and beast form. She spent the remainder of the night mixing pigments and applying them to her drawing. Jade fell asleep there on the floor. 

Light filtered through the open door. Nakago knelt over the scroll. Jade opened her eyes to see him across the scroll. "Shouldn't you be with Yui?" 

"She's fine. Did you do all of this?" 

"It's not done." 

"What's left?" 

She quickly rolled it back up and held it tight. "It's not done yet." 

"I've heard you have plans to leave." 

"Not for a while. When I go you won't care anyway." 

"Why wouldn't I care? You're mine. I will never toss you away." 

"This seems like a bad time to ask but would you allow me a month to travel and relearn the land?" 

"You may go now but if you say anything about leaving after you come back there will be consequences." 

He turned and left. She packed a small bag and left her room. She managed to leave completely with little trouble. Jade ventured south. She walked right past security into the palace. "Hello little one. You're a cutie. What are you doing here alone? Have you lost your parents?" 

Jade turned to see Nuriko. "Hello I'm on my own today so don't worry. My name is Jade. I came to speak with Hotohori, Tamahome, and you as well Nuriko." 

"Have we met before?" 

"I've only met Tamahome in my life." 

"How do you know me then?" 

"I see time. I can move forward or back in time at will. Is Tamahome here?" 

"He left." 

"Can you please send for him? Tell him there is an emerald jade. If he remembers he'll come right away." 

Nuriko sent a message with one of the guards to Tamahome. He would have gone himself but wasn't sure Jade could be trusted knowing now she came to talk with them. 

Tamahome saw the messenger a few hours later. He read the note: 

     _Tama- _
     _There's a girl here told me to put emerald jade in for some reason. She wanted to talk with you as well as the emperor and I. Personally I feel something isn't right. Her dress suggests a connection to Seriyu. Come or reply either way I'm keeping an eye on her. _
     _-Nuriko_

He didn't believe the note. Reading it a second time through just to be sure. He rushed back to them. He saw Nuriko first standing watching something intently with a genuine interest. As he got closer he saw Jade on the ground with a scroll spread in front of her. She was adding the constellations around the finished gods. He stood behind Jade and looked over her watching her carefully draw the star map for Suzaku. "You've gotten better." 

She looked up and smiled before jumping up to hug him. "Oni, thank you. I missed you." 

Nuriko had a confused look. He pointed to his forehead. Tamahome shook his head no. "Jade, why do you call him oni?" 

"Oniisan, why does everyone ask? Besides for as long as I've known him demon would be his polar opposite." 

"Just wondering." 

"Jade, do you mind if I talk with Nuriko alone for a bit?" 

"No problem. I'll just work on my scroll until you're done." 

They walked far enough away so that Jade wouldn't hear. "She doesn't know about the mark on my forehead. As for her having a connection with Seriyu you're partly right. Five years ago I was employed to protect her. I failed her. Both of her parents were killed and she was taken. I tried to stop the man but he was too strong. She tried to use the power he was after but I got in the way. She has a strange mark of her cheek, an hourglass." 

"So, how did she manage to get here?" 

"She probably has to go back. Last time I saw her she had three days. When Jade gives her word nothing will get in her way to keep it. She most likely promised to be back in a few days." 

"Why is she allowed to leave at all?" 

"She'd leave on her own, then she'd have to be found again. I think it took them almost five years to find her family last time. She's as smart as her parents and would probably be even more difficult to find now that she wouldn't have to hide with a concern for a young child. Could you tell Hotohori all of this for me? I'll bring Jade in a few minutes." 

"All right." 

Nuriko headed inside and Tamahome went to Jade. "How long do you have this time?" 

"Little less than a month now." 

"How did you manage that?" 

In mock tone, "To relearn the world so I can better serve in my predictions." 

"So you tell him the future?" 

"Nothing he couldn't learn himself. I tell him nothing of here and few details on what will come there. He is learning to be more specific in his questions. I might have to answer him soon." 

"Don't worry. I know you'll think of something. We should get going." 

She nodded as she rolled her scroll back up. "Ready." 

He ruffled her hair as she made a slight squeak. She was still the same, as before, he knew it. As they approached the entrance he saw a change in her. She looked older, more mature. Jade was being serious, an attitude she didn't have last time he saw her. With her robes she looked like a dignitary other than her now ruffled hair. She now stood between Nuriko and Tamahome facing the emperor. Jade was just as bad as Miaka. He put a hand on her head and pulled down on her as he bowed trying to get her to do the same. Hotohori smiled at the sight. Tamahome did act like her older brother. "You requested an audience with me, follower of Seriyu?" 

"Yes, but I'm not a fighter for any of the four gods. I've just been detained. I wish I was free." 

"What did you want to say?" 

"Miaka will return soon." 

"How do you know Miaka?" 

"The same way I know he is Nuriko and you are Hotohori without hearing news or seeing the outside world for the past four years. I see time." 

Nuriko gave her a joking pat on the back, which sent Jade forward a few feet. "So what's in store for me?" 

Jade remembered what she had seen. Her face went pale and knees weak. Tamahome held her steady. "What happened? Are you going to be okay?" 

"I'll be fine, I just wasn't ready to think of that again. Nuriko, there was so much blood I don't know any farther then when I saw it. Do you still want to know? It will only take a few minutes." 

"That's okay. Is there anything else you came here for?" 

"Not unless any of you could tell me how I fit in here on this world." 

Hotohori had no explanation either. "I don't know but I can try to learn." 

Jade spent her month there. Tamahome saw only one thing different about the girl he failed she wasn't wearing guy clothes. She said good-bye and thanks to Hotohori and Nuriko. Tamahome waited for her. She walked up to him and stood on her toes. Now she was tall enough to ruffle his hair and proceeded to do so. She was close enough to kiss him but she never would. He knew she thought him a real brother as well even if it wasn't by blood. He crossed his arms around her back pulling her in for a hug. She lost her balance and fell into him. She didn't want to leave the loving protective hug of her brother now. "I don't care if you failed so long ago. Promise to save me when you visit. I know you'll come soon for another reason." 

"I'll bring you back don't worry." 

Don't try your first visit learn the palace then. Your second trip is the one." 

"Don't be late. I can't be the cause of it." 

He let her go from the hug. "You're right I have to get going." 

She started her trip back. "Why don't you rescue her as soon as she gets back? She means a lot to you." 

"Nuriko, she told me when my best chance was. I trust her judgment, besides she already knows what is going to happen." 

"Don't you find it a little odd she won't even tell you the future she sees?" 

"She holds her sense of morals so high that she is going back to a prison because she gave her word. I'm not sure I could even do that." 

"We have a month left. What do you plan to do?" 

"What do you think?" 


	6. Time to Side

Chapter 6: Time To Side 

Jade slipped back in without trouble. She sat on the balcony to Lady Yui's room. Nakago had warned the guards Jade was returning soon and he wanted to be alerted when she did. He went out for some air to find Jade sitting with her legs dangling over the edge crossed at the ankles. "All I'd have to do is push you." 

She looked over her shoulder at him. "What a nice welcome back. As for that push, would you really risk that with her sleeping so close?" 

"Who is the manipulator?" 

"I've learned from you. In any case, I've returned as promised. If you have nothing to speak with me about I shall leave." 

"Then go." 

He stepped back expecting her to leave through the room. Instead she climbed down the balcony into a small tree. 

She had seen what she wanted to see. Yui was almost healthy enough to leave her room. Jade was so far not allowed in but Nakago had made no such rule about the balcony. She leaned against the tree. "And thus it starts. Tears will run dry but there will be no time to morn. Keep strong and know who to lean on." 

She said this to herself before going back to the shelter of her dim room. She worked on the scroll finishing the stars then adding the creator and destroyer of this world. The Nyan-nyans and demons under them she also added. Where did she fit? She added the hourglass and under it wrote time visitor. Jade removed it thinking it incorrect. She added her strange green eyes to it how they sat over the glass. She tied the scroll closed. For now it would be done. There was a pounding on her door. She opened it to find an angered Nakago. "I know were you went. What did you tell them?" 

She motioned him in and walked away from the door. "The same thing I told you. Their priestess is soon to return." 

"Back for Yui?" 

"Yes. Something about being trapped in a book." 

"Strange. I'll have to welcome her when she comes." 

"I wouldn't bake your cookies yet. It will be a while yet." 

Nakago grabbed her wrist and squeezed it hard. She cringed. "You better be telling the truth. I know you have been deceptive in the past." 

He mark and eyes were ignited. "Let me go." 

His response was to tighten his grip. Her wrist should have broke. He wanted to hear the crack of bones her wrist was like stone now. She pulled herself and Nakago out of time. "Where is this?" 

She let go of him but he kept his grip on her wrist. "This is where I could easily take revenge for my parents. This place doesn't care it will crush you the moment I let you go. I know it is grabbing at you now." 

She switched grip now grabbing his wrist while freeing her own. She was strong here. Nakago felt pain shoot down his arm. It had been a long time since anyone had caused him pain. "This is where you go? Remember because I will when you return me." 

"Who said I was going to let you go back?" 

"You can't kill me. I know it is not in your nature." 

He was right. She almost reentered time. She pushed him into it but remained out of it. Since she was here she was going to see what was past the blood. There was something odd in the distance. Out of the darkness another thread crossed, tangled and then parted disappearing back into the darkness. It disappeared like it was the end yet it felt like there was more. In a few spots the threads were fused together. She slipped into time where they fused. It was not a world she knew. The night burned with thousands of fires. The people around her looked strangely at her paying now attention to the flames that would most defiantly consume their city. Even in the night made bright she noticed she had no shadow. She had seen enough of that strange place. She returned to find Nakago still waiting. He didn't look very happy. Her wrist only now started to throb. She looked at it now deeply bruised. Nakago held his wrist as well. Even through the armor she managed to bruise him. "Your power surprised me. My injury mirrors yours it would appear." 

"You stayed and waited just to say that?" 

"Can you bring that power out of that black empty void?" 

She smiled. "It wasn't empty you just couldn't see in the darkness. I'm going to take care of this." 

She walked out to find some cold water. Nakago followed her out. "What was there? What didn't I see?" 

She submerged her arm in the fountain. Sitting on the ground arm still soaking she looked up at him. "If you could not see then you were not meant to." 

"Don't tell me that. What was there?" 

"As far as it concerns you there will always be nothing in the darkness. Now leave me alone." 

She sparked her eyes to push her words. He left Jade. After about thirty minutes she decided what could be slowed was. She removed her wrist from the cold water. Even with the cold this discoloration had spread up her arm and into her hand. She went back to her room and wrapped it so it didn't look so bad. The days bleed into one another. Jade saw little of Yui and almost always at forced distance. 

One afternoon she caught a glimpse of a new face, Miaka. Jade kept her distance for the moment. No use getting herself into trouble. Miaka wasn't very alone after all. Tamahome was defiantly looking for her. She wanted to help but to call him Tamahome or Oni would draw attention. "Oniisan! Where have you been?" 

He looked up knowing the voice. "Jade, there you are." 

He ran over to her. She spoke softly now. "You don't fit in. Act natural, less frantic. Miaka is fine for now. She was just taken to the emperor." 

"Thanks. Will you escape with us?" 

"Now is not the time. Don't worry about me. Miaka needs you more." 

"Okay. I'll be back." 

"Stop standing out or I'll have to turn you in." 

"I'm trying." 

Jade watched the events unfold. Yui mislead Miaka and all Jade could do was stand back and watch. She lacked the power to enter the shrine as it was now. Nakago saw her watching and sealed Jade in a sphere of his life force. "Hey! Get back here and let me out." 

"This doesn't concern you. Stay there." 

"Do I really have a choice?" 

He walked away leaving her trapped. She pressed on the walls and smiled. "He finally figured it out." 

For the moment she was detained. The moment the power started to fade in his spell she pushed to get out as hard as she could. She broke free. Nakago must be focusing his power elsewhere. Jade waited out of sight until evening. Nakago had long given up on finding her and disappeared for the night. She knocked lightly on Yui's door. "Lady Yui? Could I speak with you if it's not too late?" 

She slowly opened the door. Yui smiled at her. "So, you can talk. I've only seen you working on scrolls or staring into space. Come in." 

"Nakago has forbidden me to enter your chambers. I'm sure he wouldn't want me talking to you now." 

"I give you permission." 

She grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her in closing the door. "See, nothing happened. So, what's your name? How old are you? It seems I don't know much about you does it?" 

"It makes sense that you don't. I'm Jade. I've lived ten years, four of them here. I play no part in the four gods; Nakago desires that my power be here. When I stare into nothingness I am not here, I am seeing what is to come." 

"Where are your parents?" 

"Dead by Nakago's hands. He would deny that to you. Is there anything you would wish to know of events to come?" 

"Will I summon Seriyu?" 

"Yes." 

"What else will happen?" 

"You will summon Seriyu." 

"I command you to tell me more." 

"You command me? On what grounds? That I'm a character in a book? Hate to tell you but right now that's all you are." 

"You know a lot for a ten year old." 

"On another time line I tried to bring peace between you and Miaka. I failed in so many ways. You were still mad and because I did not have a mastery of my power I got to start all over again. I see now a person who has hidden themself. I don't have a chance now and before I never did. I bid you good evening. Ignore me if you want or ask better questions next time. Either way it makes no difference to me." 

Jade walked out the door into Nakago. "What were you doing in there?" 

"I asked her in Nakago." 

"After I told you not to?" 

"I see no harm in it. Now let her go back to her room like she was planning." 

Nakago let Jade pass. She went to her room and slept through the night. Dawn's light filled the room. Jade went to the garden first thing this morning. She sat among the flowers as she started to watch time. Miaka was safe and away. She was trying to find how long until Tamahome would return. She gave up and fell back into time. "Jade?" 

She opened her eyes to see Yui's face. Yui had tried to shake her awake and was genuinely worried. "Good morning. Thank you about last night." 

"Are you okay? I couldn't wake you." 

"I was looking into time. How long have you been here?" 

"Only a few minutes. What do you look at?" 

"Many things. What happens to you, me, and others." 

"Nakago denied what happened like you said he would." 

"Would you like to see the past? Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." 

"You can show that?" 

"Yes. So, you want to see?" 

"Of course." 

Jade dropped a handful of white sand on the ground. "Take my hands. Don't let go and be ready to close your eyes." 

Jade's eyes lit up igniting the hourglass as well. They were surrounded in a bright green light. Yui closed her eyes. She opened them to total darkness. She couldn't see anything but still held Jade's hands. A soft green light surrounded Jade. "Where are we?" 

"Outside of time, in the void." 

"How do you see time?" 

She pulled Yui towards the thread she couldn't yet see. As if set ablaze Yui saw the light the thread gave off. Jade took her to right before her parents died. "Remember, don't let go." 

They partially entered time as observers not seen or heard. "Who's your little friend?" 

"Tamahome. Dad hired him to protect me. To me he was my brother." 

"Where are you going?" 

"I can't remember now, all I remember of this day now is when we came back. Would rather follow or wait?" 

"I'll wait." 

Jade jumped forward a few hours. "Nakago is now very near. We might have to go. I'm not sure I'm ready to see this." 

"Then we'll stay outside." 

Nakago entered the small house. "They never had a chance. I know that now." 

Nakago exited the house. Blood was speckled across his face. Yui watched how calmly, how coldly, he walked to the shallow stream and washed the blood off. Jade and Tamahome were returning. She saw them hesitate and inside she hoped they would stay away. Nakago sent Tamahome flying. She screamed at him to stop. "Do you want to go now?" 

Yui looked back to Jade. Tears rimmed her eyes. "Yes." 

"I'm going to show you something to prove the truth of this." 

Jade pulled Yui out of the thread. She led her down just past the green marker. "Why is that spot green?" 

"Remember that sand I dropped? That is what it does." 

Yui was now seeing herself, Jade, and Nakago. He stood between her and Jade. "How dare you use your illusions on Lady Yui?" 

He slapped her across the face. "Nakago, no, I asked her." 

Yui tried to grab his arm. "She should've known better than to have listened." 

He pushed Jade away sending her off balance and backwards to the ground. "I'm fine, now leave her alone. You're too harsh." 

"Yui, this is what is going to happen for me using my power. Even now he is waiting for our return." 

She pulled Yui back out of the thread. "Why did you do this if you knew this was going to happen?" 

"A small price. Now you know. I might hope it opened your heart back up a bit." 

"Can I ask a question of you and one for me?" 

"Anything." 

"Will I be with the one I love? No slanting because you love him." 

"I do love Tamahome but, as a brother. I am not in the competition for his vows. You will be with the one you love." 

Jade might have been deceitful but she said the one she loved, not Tamahome. "You knew you were a character in a book. Why doesn't that bother you?" 

"Right now you are a character in this book. For all I know your world could be someone else's book. In any event the timeline here has no end in either direction. Might I ask something of you?" 

"What do you want?" 

"You plan an ultimatum fir Tamahome. If he comes please allow me to watch over him." 

"Go ahead." 

"Thank you." 

She jumped into time pulling Yui with her. Nakago pushed Jade away from Yui as soon as the light faded. Yui watched and said exactly as Jade had let her see. Nakago acted exactly as she had seen. Jade slipped out of the room. Her face hurt along with her rear. 

Not long after Yui sent her ultimatum. Tamahome came as expected. Jade stayed away from them. It made Yui wonder what Jade was planning or waiting for. She really hadn't seen Jade since Nakago had slapped her. She went to greet Tamahome with breakfast to see Jade again. She was sleeping on the flood near Tamahome's bed. Yui could see from the door that Jade carried a bruise from it. The entire side of her face was discolored and slightly swollen. Tamahome was still sleeping too. She backed out of the room. Jade looked at ease in her sleep. 

Tamahome was awakened by the click of the door as it shut. He then heard another's breath. Almost stepping on Jade he got up to find the source. His heart sank when he saw her. He gently swept the hair from her face. Even in sleep Jade cringed in pain from the slight touch to her face. He wrapped a blanket around her and carefully moved her to the bed. 

Yui came back a few hours later. She had hoped Jade would be awake when she came back. "What happened to her?" 

"Nakago slapped her for using her power and showing me the past." 

"And you let this happen?" 

"Oniisan, what's wrong? Yui allows me to see you." 

Jade was talking in her sleep. She hadn't slept since Tamahome arrived. Even if nobody saw her, she had been there. That caught up with her. Tamahome picked Jade up and Yui led him to Jade's room. He saw the scroll Jade was working on resting on the table. It looked almost finished. He unrolled a small section. It was the same one but she had stated working in small details. He rolled it back up replacing it on the table. "She knows too much for her age. She keeps trying to make me see something that is so simple for her, yet I can't see it no matter how many ways she tries to show me." 

"Her power is to blame. It was why she needed me to protect her." 

"If you leave, take her. She's not happy here." 

"I already promised her that." 

They walked out leaving Jade to sleep. It was late afternoon when she finally woke-up. She ran back down the hall stopping before Tamahome's room. She knocked. "Come in Jade." 

"Yui, sorry to be a bother to you." 

"I told Nakago you were free to enter or leave any room. He seemed to be okay with it. All I ask is that I can have time alone with Tamahome." 

"Like now." 

"Yes." 

"I'll go then. You know where I hide." 

Jade walked off. She spent precious little time with Tamahome. Since Yui spent most of the day with Tamahome Jade slipped time for a few weeks allowing only a day to pass. Her face had healed when she returned. Tamahome had tried to find Jade before he left. Jade found him after Nakago caught him. He was about to be punished as Jade reentered time. She stood next to Tamahome. She surrounded herself and Tamahome in a sphere of green light. "Stay back Nakago." 

"You dare stand against Lady Yui?" 

"She would never want this." 

"Jade, I know you're trying to help me, but please don't. Not now." 

"But…" 

"He's already won and he knows it. If you fight then you'll be punished as well." 

"Are you sure?" 

"He knows your opinion now. Ease up and walk out." 

She waited with Yui. "I tried Yui. Oni knew without seeing the future that there was no hope. I'm just a child, what was I hoping to do?" 

"Defend the last member of your family. It was brave to try." 

"I failed, plain and simple. I'm going to look ahead. It's all I can do." 

Jade ran outside to the garden. She started to watch time and as unresponsive by the time Yui found her. Days passed and she still remained out of reach. Still battered Tamahome tried to lure her back. Nakago was kind enough to find Yui a gift. A small black pearl that would make him forget Miaka. She couldn't bring herself to putting it in his food. She remembered Jade would eat with him. She wanted Tamahome to forget Miaka, not Jade. She went to the garden to find Jade missing. 

Jade found Tamahome eating alone. "Mind if I join?" 

"Not at all. I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming back to us." 

"It was educational. I might know how I fit in now. Nakago knows and so did my parents. He won't tell and they can't." 

"Well, how do you fit?" 

"Seriyu's seven are generally older than the seven of Suzaku. Going through the past, I can't find my birth. The earliest I find myself is about a year old in my parent's arms. I don't think I'm from the same place as Miaka and Yui because of my power." 

"So you'd be against me?" 

"I never accepted it. I might fit the legend but never took the duties." 

"Does it have anything to do with accepting?" 

"It has to. If not then Yui is doomed with the summoning." 

"You see time, is she?" 

"She makes the final wish in her own world. I can't follow their time very well." 

Yui walked in. She had only heard the last question. Jade was still eating with Tamahome. She shoved the last morsel of food into her mouth before waving good-bye to Tamahome. Yui was now glad she didn't taint the food. She grabbed Jade's arm. "Just a minute." 

"But you said I had to leave." 

"Never mind that. Why were you talking about wishes?" 

"Your wishes are still unknown. I just told him that I don't know your final one because you are in your own world. Not being able to see is new to me." 

"Go. Work on your scrolls or whatever you do." 

Jade left them. She met up with Tamahome later that evening. "Please lock the door." 

Jade turned around and forced a lock the best she could. "Who's here?" 

"Chichiri is going to allow me to see Miaka tonight." 

Jade leaned on a wall. "I'll try not to spoil the moment with my presence." 

"Jade, don't worry. I trust you." 

She remained to the side as he spoke with Miaka. They ended with a long kiss as Miaka faded. "Oni, you're kissing the wall. Miaka is gone." 

He opened his eyes and removed his lips. "You really know how to kill a moment don't you?" 

"I'll let you get ready." 

She slipped out the door. Her power was so cruel. Tamahome was going to miss the meeting. Yui gave Tamahome the kiss that would take him from everyone. Miaka went looking for him long after the time had passed. She found him with Yui. He had only eyes for Yui and yet so respectful to Nakago. Jade caught up with Miaka just as she entered. Tamahome attacked her. Miaka fell to the ground both with injury and broken heart. Jade ran between him and Miaka. "Oniisan, what are you doing?" 

"Stay out of this little brat." 

He attacked. Jade threw her hands out to block. She almost looked like she was trying to catch the attack. The emerald light came from her hand. The weapon entered the light and slowed to a halt before her hands. "Yui, why did you take the last of my family?" 

Yui felt guilty about taking him from Jade, but not Miaka. "Tamahome, respect Jade. She is your sister." 

He nodded. The light faded and both her and the weapon fell. Tamahome helped Jade to a chair then left with Nakago and Miaka. Yui sat across from Jade. "What did you just do? You should have been hurt by that attack but you blocked it without a scratch." 

"I stopped the time for that area in the light. I've never been able to do it before. It surprised me too." 

"I'll try to get him to act towards you like he did before. If not I'm just as bad as Nakago." 

"Powerful magic to turn against everything that mattered to you. How is it love if he listens only to what you say without his own mind?" 

"Jade, I see how you feel." 

Jade now stood at the door ready to leave. "No, you don't. Loose everything and tell me how it feels to be alone." 

She slammed the door as she left. Nakago passed her going towards where they had Miaka. She thought it odd but kept going towards her room. Tasuki and a strange looking Chichiri were tied to a post. She gave them a funny look. "Are you okay?" 

Tasuki made a few muffled angry sounds under the gag. "I'll take that as a yes. Sorry Tasuki, if Nakago tied you up then I'm not messing with it tonight." 

She continued to the end of the hall to look back to see Chichiri with Miaka and Tasuki throwing a fit over being tied up. He then saw Jade. He drew his fan as he approached. "How do you know my name?" 

"You know that fan won't work here?" 

"That isn't what I asked." 

"When you can see time you pick-up on things like names. Mine is Jade. I play no part in the four gods. However, I am partial to protecting Tamahome." 

"You love him too?" 

"Not like that." 

She swiped his fan from his hand and lightly swatted him in the head with it. "What'd you do that for?" 

"You had unclean thoughts. If anyone were my brother he would be. Now be quiet and listen." 

"What for?" 

She threatened to bop him again. "Okay, I'm listening." 

She handed him back the fan and told him the best way out. They didn't listen. Jade was given the duty by Yui to stay by Tamahome's side in the event he did get in trouble when he went out. He found them under the biggest tree in the garden. "Oni, you should just let them go this time." 

He looked down at her, his eyes now cold. "I have orders to keep this place safe. They are a threat to that and to you. Stay back." 

Defeated she watched Tasuki get beat to a near pulp. Nakago stood beside her now. "Why do you still call him oni? The mark will never again appear." 

"Mark?" 

"You call him brother and you don't know about the oni on his forehead when he fights?" 

"He never wanted me to see that side I guess. I've never seen him fight up-close. He made sure I was at a safe distance before he'd fight." 

They escaped with Chichiri's magic. "So, you'll be going along with Tamahome tomorrow to destroy Suzaku where it sleeps?" 

"If that is where he goes I shall." 

They parted. Jade packed her pigments and scrolls into a small pack. She was ready to leave. Early they left. When they arrived Tamahome managed to pick a fight with Hotohori. Jade saw Hotohori had a downside. Tamahome didn't care but Hotohori couldn't kill one of their own. How would they summon Suzaku without Tamahome? Miaka threw herself at Tamahome. She would either break the curse or die trying. She brought back the true version. "Thank you Miaka." 

She looked at the girl who stood at the far edge of the open area. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" 

"Ask Tamahome, or Nuriko, or even Hotohori." 

"Jade! How long has it been?" 

"Hotohori, you still look the same. I'd say about two months but I have no sense of time." 

"And you watch time?" 

"Hey! It's not like it tells me when it is." 

"It's all right little one." 

"It was just as perfect as I had seen it. I've left and kept my word. I watched over Tamahome. Here comes trouble." 

Tasuki was fast approaching. He looked slightly pissed and very injured still. The expression worsened when he saw Jade. "You leave me tied up, you are there every time something goes wrong involving Seriyu and you dare show up here?" 

"I also kept things from getting much worse for you." 

"Spy!" 

"Fang boy, cool it. I know your next move and I wouldn't recommend it." 

"Why? Are you going to tell Nakago on me? Rekka Shinen!" 

Jade placed her hands before her. The green light surrounded her. The flames floated like they were suspended in the light. "No, because if I must take a side I'd choose this one." 

"Tasuki, she wasn't there by choice. If you hurt her I'll pay you back." 

"You already almost killed me!" 

Glad to hear you two are getting along. Good night." 


	7. Pinnacle Creation: Dios

Chapter 7: Pinnacle Creation: Dios 

She let the light fade. The flames extinguished themselves as the fell to the ground. Jade tried to remain standing but all her energy and strength were gone. "Shit. Sorry, are you okay?" 

She looked up at him. Her eyes had fogged over. She couldn't see. "You're too quick to make decisions. I just need to rest a bit." 

"Can you see?" 

"Now my vision is clouded. It will clear. Don't worry." 

She pulled herself back up using him. "You're pretty light." 

"Explain yourself." 

"Never mind. How old are you?" 

"Ten." 

"Just a kid." 

"Just? Just nothing. I know more than many twice my age." 

Her eyes had already cleared. "Can you see again?" 

"Yep. I told you it would pass." 

"Tasuki, leave her alone. She's been true to her word so far." 

Jade left the conversation. She lost her balance as she reached Tamahome and Miaka. She fully expected to hit the ground but was caught by Miaka. "Thank you." 

"Can't have you falling on the injured." 

"You have something to get ready for, don't you?" 

"That's right, all seven are here. We can summon Suzaku now!" 

"Keep focused on your goals and dreams and they will come to you." 

"You sound like you're going to leave. Please don't." 

She smiled. "Not leaving. I just don't think I belong there." 

"You're so strange. In your eyes I see only green. I can't tell what you're thinking or how you feel, your eyes are always the same. Only slightly by how wide you open them." 

"You'd prefer the illusion?" 

"What?" 

"I know one illusion. It helped me hide in the early years." 

She closed her eyes tight. When she opened them, no longer were they pools of deep green. Her eyes now had defined pupil as well as the white. In short, normal green eyes. "Interesting trick." 

"Would it make you more comfortable if I stayed this way?" 

"No, it's not who you are." 

"I forgot Miaka's scroll. Forgive me." 

Her eyes now looked full of pain. Miaka almost wished Jade's eyes were normal and empty but she hadn't returned them yet. "Jade, don't worry we'll get it back." 

Her eyes were green pools again. "If you're sure." 

Later Chichiri sent Tamahome to retrieve the scroll. Jade found Chiriko. She smiled at him. "Don't worry." 

"How did Nakago's pet make it here?" 

"Not very nice of you." 

"Why are you smiling?" 

"No reason yet Amiboshi. You'll find out tomorrow." 

"Jade! What do you know?" 

"Many, many things. I don't feel like sharing tonight." 

He grabbed her arm. "Tell me now. I'll hurt you and face Nakago's consequences." 

She ignited her eyes. "I am not his. Let go or they will know who you are." 

He let her go and she walked away. She kept away until the summoning. It was all going wrong like she had seen. She tried to enter but the song was causing so much pain. The real Chiriko finally arrived. He broke the spell. Jade stayed out of the way with him as the others rushed out after a fleeing Amiboshi. Jade still remained back as they came back and tried one final time to call Suzaku. Taiisukun appeared instead. Jade ran into the temple. She scolded Miaka on her failure. The one Jade wanted so long was now before her. She asked all to leave but Miaka. Jade lingered. "Taiisukun, please could you tell me the answers? Where do I fit? Why am I here?" 

"I'm not sure you can go back to where you and your family came from. You were right, not from here and not from Miaka's world. Do you really want to leave?" 

"Everyone I knew from my world is dead. Now all I know is here. I guess I don't really want to go. If I was to have been a priestess then I'd have to go back." 

"Yes, that's true." 

"This is best even if I am out of place." 

"Can I have a word with Miaka now?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

Jade ran outside. Chiriko was about six inches shorter than her. "I still don't know." 

Chiriko looked at her trying to find more meaning from her words. "What don't you know Jade?" 

She spread her scroll across the ground. "It doesn't fit!" 

Chiriko looked at the scroll. The four gods with seven stars each, beyond that was the Ying and Yang of creation with Nyan-Nyans and demons. All of them were neatly labeled. "Did you make this? There's a lot here. It's been hundreds of years since the gods have been seen and the detail is like you've seen them." 

"I made it. I understand all of that. I'm still trying to place this." 

She gave one last push exposing the last of the scroll. It was the green eyes and hourglass. Past it she wrote all she knew of the power. "What is that from? I've never seen it before. How did you learn about it?" 

She ignited her eyes and the mark. "Everything from experience. That's why I want to know how the hourglass fits." 

"Did Taiisukun know?" 

"A little. Theoretically I should have been a priestess. Since I never took the deal and all positions are filled I might not be able to return to my true home." 

"Why don't you ask Miaka if she could wish you home once she summons Suzaku?" 

"I don't want to pressure Miaka. The other half is I don't remember my real world. The family I know is gone so all I really know is here." 

"Why did you come here? You seem to be free. This isn't your fight." 

She looked towards Tamahome. "I've sided here because he is all I have left of my family." 

"He's your family?" 

"My protector, like a brother." 

"Will you actually fight?" 

"As best I can. I'm going to rest. Might need my power later." 

She waved and walked off leaving the scroll for Chiriko to study. She left not to a room but to the gazebo overlooking the lake. The water lapped at the side. It was quiet here. She realized how much she enjoyed the peacefulness around her. Hours passed and she didn't notice. Chichiri and Tasuki went looking for her at Hotohori's request. He thought she was too young to wander alone. Tasuki found her and was about to yell for Chichiri. He was about to shout as a hand clamped his mouth shut. Chichiri put a finger before his mouth in a hushing motion. "I think she came here for quiet, no da." 

"We can't leave her here. I'm going to ask her to go back." 

They walked quietly to the gazebo. Jade sat on the floor in the center. She had her eyes closed as she listened to the world around her. Tasuki walked right up behind her. He thought he could spook her with how quiet he had been. "Tasuki, what are you doing?" 

She had yet to open her eyes. Tasuki sat in front of her and slowly moved his hand in front of her closed eyes. "How'd you know?" 

She quickly reached up and grabbed his wrist. "I hear you move. Chichiri is around too." 

She opened her eyes and let him go. "You must have excellent hearing." 

"Not really. Why did you come looking for me?" 

"Hotohori was worried you wouldn't be safe alone." 

"Were you worried Genro?" 

"Where'd you hear that name?" 

"I told you my hearing isn't very good." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Fang boy, it wasn't a whisper in a hall, think." 

"Tasuki, I think she picked it up from watching time, no da." 

Jade nodded. "You were watching me?" 

"Not just you, not just then." 

"Stop that." 

"Stop what?" 

"Your answers that don't explain anything." 

"Ask better questions. I'm not required to say anything." 

"Then don't. I'd feel better." 

She silently got up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" 

Jade heard Tasuki clearly but remained quiet. "I don't think she's going to answer, no da. You basically just told her not to answer questions." 

"She's moody." 

"Not moody, she just standardized her response." 

"Should we follow her?" 

"She's going back." 

An angry Tamahome greeted Tasuki. "Whatever you said to Jade you better apologize." 

"I didn't do anything." 

"Whatever you didn't do you better figure out fast." 

"All right." 

Tasuki found Jade sitting on the stairs. "I take it back." 

"What?" 

"You have to make this difficult. Please go back to answering questions." 

She ruffled his hair. "That wasn't hard. Be glad I like you." 

"Hey!" 

"Now what?" 

"I don't trust when you spark your eyes." 

She shrugged her shoulders. "Then don't trust me." 

"What are you really after?" 

"A path to walk with both light and darkness." 

"You say some pretty strange things. Where are you going?" 

"My old home." 

"Wait one minute! You can't go alone." 

"Then come with me." 

"I'm not your babysitter." 

She continued away and he followed. Nothing was said the entire trip. "See, you didn't need to come." 

She disappeared into the run-down house. Tasuki followed curious. "So you lived in this dump?" 

"It has been abandoned for five years." 

"Why so long? Where is everyone?" 

"Gone forever. Nakago took them and four years." 

"Why did you want to come back here? This place is depressing." 

"Tasuki! This is my home. There is a reason." 

He ducked under a place where the ceiling was collapsing. "That being?" 

"You wouldn't understand." 

"Try me." 

"Mom had a gift too. From Dad's work with gold I think he might have had a gift as well. I want to take her gem band with me. Dad gave it to her before I left that morning." 

"So we're looking for a trinket." 

"Not just to me." 

Jade entered her parent's room. She felt along the wall looking for the latch. Smiling she pushed on a knot in the wood from the wall. A small door matching with the wall popped open. She pulled it out. It was a gold coil that encircled the head. Instead of connecting and ending they crossed forming a second loop that held the hair back. She traced the decoration for the forehead. It was a kink that held a small emerald and a ruby hung from the bottom. The decorations on the hair loop tinkled as she moved it. "Tasuki! I found it. Time to go." 

He walked back to the room she was in. "Good. I don't think I'd let Tamahome near that." 

"Do you really have that little faith in Oni?" 

She started to leave. Tasuki walked beside her. "Maybe you should wear that instead of carrying it. Someone might run up and grab it from you." 

"Dios would not allow itself to be taken. I also can't wear it yet. Now, stop changing the subject." 

"Why can't you wear it?" 

"Dios isn't like your fan. He chooses who he will serve." 

He reached for Dios. "Itai! Why is it so hot?" 

"I told you Dios chooses. Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. Be careful, if that thing is that powerful then it could be dangerous." 

She trotted to the stream. "Come here." 

He walked over but remained about five feet from the bank. "Pretty." 

"You're scared or what?" 

"Of course not." 

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bank and down to the cold water. Tasuki was protesting the entire time. She submerged his hand. In his panic he pushed her into the water. "Tasuki, calm down. It's only a few feet deep." 

She stood up knee deep in water. "Sorry Jade, I didn't mean to knock you in." 

"How's your hand?" 

He looked down at it. "Feels much better." 

Jade walked back out of the water. Her thick, layered robes were all soaked and heavy. "Jade, do you trust me?" 

"Of course." 

"REKKA Shinen." 

"If I didn't know you I would have just had a heart attack." 

"You're dry. Stop complaining." 

She picked Dios up again and started back with Tasuki. "What were their powers?" 

"I never quite understood Dad's. He truly was the gold master. Dios is his pinnacle work. Mom's power was simple and harmless yet very strong. I think the flowers still were in bloom because her power is still working. Now, Dios is something different. His power scares me." 

"His?" 

"Dios lives. I don't know why though." 

"Tasuki, where have you been?" 

"Oni! He came with me to get Dios." 

She held up the headdress. The rubies clicked against each other. He reached out to touch one but Tasuki said it before her. "I wouldn't touch it." 

"Why Tasuki?" 

"Nothing, go right ahead." 

"Tasuki! Oni, Dios might hurt you if you touch him." 

"Thanks for the warning." 

"Are we leaving soon?" 

"I think we'll be ready in a few days." 

"Thanks." 

Jade trotted off carrying Dios. Tamahome smiled. "She's just a little taller. If not for that I'd say she's still five. Did she give you any trouble today?" 

"I don't know what to think. She never tells you everything right off." 

"Jade can't say everything she knows or it will change the path of time." 

"So that's why she stays back from many things?" 

"Probably." 

Later that night Jade came across Miaka crying in the hall. She sat next to her and tried to find her eyes under her hair and hands protecting them. "What's wrong?" 

"I have to keep away from contact with the Suzaku Seven and Tamahome proposed to me. I turned him away like his offer was a joke." 

"Did you tell him the situation?" 

"No, but you would know wouldn't you?" 

"I thought you would prefer me not to look through time for that answer." 

"You're right." 

"Do you want me to leave?" 

"I'd prefer you not to see me cry." 

"You know where to find me." 

"Thanks." 

Jade walked away inside her something hurt. The robes swished on the floor as she walked. Miaka's pain cut at her and se didn't have to see Tamahome to know he was crushed. A tear rolled down her cheek, silver in the moonlight. Gently she knocked on Tamahome's door. He answered it as she expected to see him. Looking at him now she was surprised he even opened the door. Maybe he did it only hoping to see Miaka there. "Oni, are you okay?" 

"Jade, come in. Are you sure you want to know?" 

"If it bothers you so much maybe saying something will help." 

"Even if I do tell you I really don't expect you to understand yet. I don't mean that against you but you are still young." 

"At this point I won't take offense." 

He half smiled knowing she was trying to cheer him up in her odd way. "I don't know what's going on. I love Miaka and I thought she loved me as well yet I proposed to her tonight and she acted like it was a joke. I can't think of why she would do that. Do you know Jade?" 

"Oni, you know I hate yes or no questions." 

"Alright, why did Miaka act like that?" 

"It has something to do with what she and Taiisukun spoke about in private." 

"Did you look through time for that answer or something you learned in real time?" 

"Implied in a conversation held earlier." 

"Can you tell me what was said?" 

"I could but I won't. That information is something that is to only be between Miaka and Taiisukun. If Miaka feels like sharing it then it is up to her. I doubt Miaka's feeling have changed towards you and it probably hurt her deeply to have to react that way to you." 

"You're right, I shouldn't guess how much you'll understand by your age." 

"I know I am. If you need me I'll be in my room. I have to figure some issues out." 

"Anything I can help with?" 

"Do you know anything about Dios? Did Dad ever tell you any of the superstitions or myths of my world?" 

"No. He never spoke of your origins or even why I was hired to protect you." 

"Thanks. Goodnight oni." 

"Night imoutosan." 

She smiled as she ran down the hall to her room. She knew it was coming. Seeing it before her she wondered if she was going to be ready for what was coming. Dios might be her ticket. To where was her choice. Nobody had noticed yet and she worked to hide it but here she lacked a shadow. Dios, with the power to wake the dreamer. 

She went to her room. Dios was still on the bed where she left him. She traced the kink with her finger. There was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Chichiri standing before her. "Hi Chichiri. Where have you been today?" 

"Planning the route with Chiriko and the emperor. Mind telling me about the toy you brought back today?" 

She motioned to Dios on the bed. "My father's final creation, Dios. One day o might be able to use it but now he only allows me to care for it." 

"What does Dios do to have so much power?" 

"It has the power to wake the dreamer." 

"You're the dreamer?" 

"I'm not completely awake in this world. If you need to know, I cast no shadow here. My parents were the same. With Dios I can choose where I will exist." 

"You want to follow your brother if he goes to Miaka's world?" 

"Miaka casts a shadow here. Her world is so different. Maybe this is why Dios will not grant his power, I can't decide." 

"No da, you're hard on yourself." 

"What do you sense from Dios? Is it a sided power or just a lot of power?" 

"The power spike concerned me no da. I should go, we leave tomorrow." 

"Night Chichiri." 

She rolled her scroll out. Tonight she decided her parents and Dios needed to be there too now that she was starting to see. For her parents she just wrote their involvement and powers. Dios was drawn in with the explanation of how his power worked. "Dios, can Tamahome have some of your power?" 

She packed the scroll. She moved Dios over so she could go to bed. A ruby had shed from it and yet none were missing. Jade wrapped Dios and set him next to her pack. She clutched the ruby in her hand. It was warm. She bolted out the door and down the hall to find Tamahome if he was still awake. Quietly she knocked on his door. "Who is it?" 

There was still so much pain in his voice. "Oni, do you want me to come back later?" 

"No, Jade come in. I'll be fine." 

She cracked open the door. Tamahome was sitting in a chair on the far side of the room. Jade started to run across to give him a hug. She was about halfway to him when she tripped on her robes. She went face first into the floor. "I still haven't lost my natural grace." 

He laughed as he went over to help her up. "Your natural grace will be the end of you. What did you need to see me for this late?" 

She started to check the folds in her robes. The ruby was lost in the fall. "I ran to give you a hug. The reason I came was to give you a part of Dios to protect you. I dropped Dios when I fell." 

"I didn't see you bring that huge thing in." 

"Just a minute. Look for the light." 

She ignited her eyes. Under the chair a red light replied. "There." 

She returned to normal and picked up the stone. She forced it into Tamahome's hand. "Dios, keep him with you." 

"How is this Dios?" 

"Dios can divide and regenerate. Do you remember his power? You were there when Dad told me." 

"Right, something about waking the dreamer. How will I need it?" 

"The same way I could use it now." 

"You're a sleeping dreamer?" 

"I cast no shadow. Not all of me has ever been awake in this world. Someday you'll be the same. Trust Dios and be sure and he'll help you wake." 

"Why won't he let you wake?" 

"I haven't made my choice yet." 

"What choice?" 

"To wake where I originally came from, here, or the option of Miaka's world will soon be open. I know only this world yet choosing this one I won't see you for a long time. Maybe never again." 

"Either way I know you'll be happy but missing people." 

"I should go. Many things to do in the morning." 

"Night Jade." 

"Night Oni." 

She trotted out and back down the hall to her room. Night had won and sleep had come to her. 


	8. Chaos

Chapter 8: Chaos 

Last asleep and first to rise as usual. Jade was waiting on the dock for the others to wake-up. Nuriko walked up behind her. Without turning around, "Good morning Nuriko." 

"Is there no way to sneak up on you?" 

"Keep trying, you'll find a way." 

"All packed?" 

"Yep. Dios revealed when I can use him. I was starting to think only Mom had in her what Dios looks for." 

"Is your scroll done yet?" 

"All but my conclusion. I wonder if my power will be passed on sometimes." 

"I thought you hated it?" 

"I pray it won't be passed." 

"Oh. Better pack your stuff on the ship. It might get confused." 

"Thanks Nuriko." 

Jade came back with her pack and Dios. The dock was now full of life. Nuriko was calling for help loading. Tamahome was teasing Tasuki about the water. Hotohori was handing his sword off to Miaka. Six of her seven were going. Jade walked to Hotohori. "I'll try to do as good of job as you would do." 

Hotohori looked down at Jade and smiled gently. "Stay safe yourself. Remember, you're only a child." 

"That's a low hit." 

"Low hit or not it looks like they're leaving." 

"Later this will be settled." 

She turned and ran up the ramp to the ship. Dios jingled as she ran. "Where are you going to put that thing so no one gets hurt?" 

"Tasuki, it shouldn't matter. You're the only one that tried to grab it." 

"No, it's dangerous." 

"Soon it won't matter, I'll be wearing it." 

"Then put it on." 

"I can't yet." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm done." 

"Done with what?" 

"Done arguing about Dios." 

"Tasuki, Dios is living no da. I think he dislikes being pushed." 

"Thank you Chichiri. I was starting to think Dios was too complicated." 

Jade walked to the rear of the ship and looked back at what they left. Clouds started to roll in. "Chiriko, what's going on?" 

"This isn't a normal storm." 

"Crap, I'm not ready yet." 

"Ready?" 

"Dios isn't making this any easier." 

She walked away from Chiriko. "Dios can I wear you without use of your power yet?" 

She held Dios over her head. There was a downward pressure. She let it go. After it settled she pulled her hair through the back and was ready to go. She went to the front and looked towards the skies. "Soi! I know you're near. Show yourself!" 

The only reply was a magnification of the storm. Tasuki was safe but now Nuriko, Tamahome, and Miaka were in the water. Jade could only watch as they drifted away. She tried to go after them but was held back Juan. She looked up at him. "Don't worry we'll get them back. The storm is just too bad now." 

"But I'm to protect him." 

"Jumping in won't help him." 

"Dios, give me strength." 

They fought the storm trying to get close to them. Jade watched the sky. She knew what was coming and had to stand firm. They found them and pulled them back aboard. Soi finally showed herself. Miaka faced her with Hotohori's sword. Jade wished it hadn't been that way. Soi wasn't that bad, just dedicated to Nakago. She retreated in defeat. 

Just as Jade feared Soi reported back that she was with Suzaku's group. "So she's helping them now?" 

"She stayed back from the fight. I don't know what she's doing on their side." 

"Her presence is enough." 

"Does that mean I don't have to spare her anymore?" 

"Wait on that. She might still be of some use to Lady Yui." 

"I don't see how." 

"She knows the future. It brought tears to her once. I think it might be in our favor." 

Tasuki poked Jade in the back. "I thought you couldn't wear that thing." 

"Dios allowed me to wear him. I still can't use the power yet." 

"Will we ever get to see this great power?" 

"Maybe. I've decided where I want to wake-up. That makes the time closer." 

"Where?" 

"Not now. This place has ears." 

This new land was much colder. Jade was just so happy to be on dry land. "Oni?" 

"What's wrong Jade?" 

"I've been meaning to ask, where did you go just before we left? You seem different since you got back." 

"It's nothing for you to worry about. I think I understand you a bit more now." 

"What happened? How do you understand?" 

He ruffled her hair taking care to avoid Dios. "I'll tell you later. For now please don't worry." 

"You understand and tell me not to worry? Promise to tell me." 

"Promise." 

"I won't worry now." 

She closed her eyes and flashed a goofy smile. The trip was stressful. This new city had a clue if they could read it. Tamahome had left with another man to ask the meaning. Jade traced the letters with her fingers. Some of them were familiar to her. Her father was teaching this language to her. "He's coming." 

She turned to Miaka and Nuriko who were sitting on the stairs waiting. "Who's coming?" 

Jade sat down. She remembered a meeting of two forces. A tear fell. "What's wrong? Did the message upset you?" 

"No, a memory. Ashitare is coming. He's a force to recon with." 

"Where is he?" 

"Near. He wants blood." 

Jade's eyes ignited and the hourglass appeared. "What are you doing?" 

"Sorry but I'll see you in a few hours." 

Jade disappeared to the void. Dios played no part in the slip this time. She miscalculated and reentered too late. Ashitare had his blood but didn't escape unharmed. Dead for now but Nuriko was in no mood to die. He managed to move the stone blocking the entrance before his strength gave out. Jade ran to his side. "So this is what you saw?" 

Jade's face was full of tears. "Yes. The blood is so much worse now. Please don't die." 

"You know how this is going to end for me. Don't make it worse for yourself." 

The others arrived quickly but too late for Nuriko. Jade stood back. Blood stained the white snow. Tasuki seemed to take it the worst. He looked to Jade. "You knew didn't you?" 

"I did." 

"Then why didn't you do anything to stop it?" 

Tasuki now held her by the shoulders. "I couldn't." 

"Tasuki! That's enough. She can't change what happens. Isn't it bad enough to know something so horrible?" 

Tasuki paused at Tamahome's words. He released his grip. "Sorry." 

She backed away from him. They entered the chamber Nuriko had cleared the way for. Jade kept to the rear behind Juan. Inside Tomite and Hikitsu greeted them. Jade stopped the flow of time around herself to keep safe. She kept herself ready but was still obscured by Juan as they tested Miaka. She broke free of her icy grave. Jade was sick of it. She walked to the front. "That's enough. Even humiliated she wins. Now keep your word!" 

"Erica?" 

"What?" 

"Erica, you came from this time for them?" 

"How do you know that name?" 

"You said you came from the future back when we were still alive. We agreed to help when the time came." 

"Erica was my mother. What did she look like then?" 

"She did look a little older but I ignored it because you have Dios. It didn't have an emerald then. She held a child. I guess that would be you. Where is Erica now?" 

Jade lowered her head. "She's dead. Killed because they wanted something from me. I don't want revenge, I want to live without fear." 

"Just like her. Could I ask your name? Erica was a wonderful person, I can see you're following her example." 

"My name is Jade. We would appreciate any help you could give us." 

"Why did you come here? Erica never told us why our help would be needed." 

"I'm with all that remains of my family. I can't let him die like my parents did. You've taught me something already. Thank you." 

Miaka got the trinket she was looking for and we got ready to leave. Jade spoke with Tomite and Hikitsu a little longer before saying good-bye. They walked outside Miaka holding the trinket. A wolf ran through and took it from her hands. Miaka took chase but lost Ashitare. Jade told Chichiri she was leaving and when she'd meet up with them again. He didn't stop her but didn't seem to like the idea much either. 


	9. Illusions

Chapter 9: Illusions  
  
Jade entered the void and exited back to find herself directly in front of Nakago. "What have you come back for? Aren't you finally free? I could have killed you right now."  
"I wanted to ask a few questions."  
"What makes you think I'd answer you?"  
"Nothing. I told you once your wish would never be granted. Why are you still trying? If Yui knew the truth she would never have accepted to be priestess."  
"I think you lied. If you do believe that to be true I know I have a better chance at achieving that goal with Yui than I would have with you."  
"Why do you need me?"  
"I might need to live in a better time."  
"That's all?"  
"I see you found Dios. Erica was impossible to approach when she wore that. It is one of the gods of your world. I might not need you anymore. Once you figure out how to use that I can't use your power."  
"I could use yours."  
"So you do know a little more than waking dreamers. You can't use it yet can you?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"No shadow. I figured you would use the power as soon as you got it."  
"Soon. But it will not be very spectacular."  
"Erica would be hurt to know you took the curse yourself."  
"Do not talk about my parents!"  
"Still tender after four years I see."  
"I would hope our paths never cross again."  
She entered the void again. "Dios, what are you?"  
From the darkness came a reply. The voice felt like it came from every direction. "I am Dios. I can wake dreamers and borrow power. You, I only accept because the gold master added the emerald in your name."  
"Would you like to be left here? You don't seem to like me much."  
"No. Don't take that wrong. When he originally added the stone I saw no hope for you. Now I see what your father must have. Ian was very smart but his dedication was stronger."  
"Don't speak of my father. You of all things have no right."  
"Right? I gave him his gift as well as yours. Do you want me to take it back?"  
"Take it all if they can come back."  
"I can't do that."  
"Well Dios you offer me nothing then. I'll go back if you don't mind."  
Again the void seemed to contain only her. She took that as an answer. Desert surrounded her. Jade thought she missed for a moment then saw Tomo. Amiboshi was being held by an illusion. Jade approached quietly. Tomo turned to see her when she was only a few feet away. "What do you hope to accomplish by coming back?"  
"Tomo, why do you have Amiboshi in vines?"  
"If you don't get out of my way I won't hesitate to trap you in an illusion for your own good."  
"Do you realize how easy it would be for me to get out?"  
He held out a small shell. Jade smiled. Tomo's tricks never change. She held out a hand and surrounded herself in the emerald light. "How long do you plan on keeping that up? That has to be draining."  
"Well, you know me. I don't know when to give up."  
Tomo smiled. He knew she was almost done. Jade sank to her knees but didn't let her protection falter. She tried to support her weight with her left arm. Slowly she started to sink to the ground. Just as it started to flicker and fade Dios lit up like it was the sun. Now time didn't stop around her. Dios stopped time completely. Shakily she stood up. Jade took the shell from his hand and smashed it. Tight in his other hand was also a shell. This one held Miaka's world. She tried to free Amiboshi with no luck. Jade started away. She was a safe watching distance when she looked back. "Thank you Dios."  
She looked to the stars. "I look to the stars. Witness to eternity yet the only reply they have is to twinkle dumbly. If they could talk what would we learn?"  
She wanted to help yet everything she had tried failed. Like many times before she now had to wait on others she knew were coming. Angered at the wait she went back. This time she wanted to prove her power was not one to laugh at. Tomo smiled as he watched her return. "You aren't very smart."  
"I can't run when you have one of my friends."  
He found another shell. Jade was now in his illusion. "Tomo, are you in here too?"  
"You can hear me but I'm not in there with you."  
"Nakago must be proud now that I'm in a safe and convenient spot."  
"You still think you're in control?"  
"You'll see."  
Jade slipped time. Even Tomo couldn't recreate the void. Tomo stood there. He didn't understand what happened. She hadn't broken the illusion, yet she wasn't in it any longer.  
  
Tamahome felt he failed. The ones he cared about he lost. Miaka disappeared and he hadn't seen Jade since they lost the first Shinzaho. He hoped for a future with Miaka and had his past with Jade.  
He remembered hearing about her family about a year before he was hired. Her father's reputation and the strange manner in which her parents dressed made them the source of many rumors.  
The day he was hired, although eight years ago, was still fresh in his mind. "Oni."  
It was followed by a sharp tug on his shirt. He turned to see what was still clutching his shirt. He saw a little black haired girl that kept hanging around him. He pulled her back up to her feet. "Careful. Why do you keep calling me 'oni'? Was I mean to you once?"  
Jade looked back confused. She didn't understand what he was talking about. A man walked up behind her and picked her up. "She doesn't remember the last half of the word. Jade means to say oniisan."  
Tamahome looked to Jade in arms and pointed to himself. "Oniisan?"  
She smiled and laughed. "Oni!"  
"Might I ask the name of the one Jade trusts?"  
"It's Sou Kishuku, sir."  
He put Jade back down. Tamahome knew she was still a little shaky at walking. He had never seen her father. Normally her mother was right behind her ready for the fall. Tamahome saw it, just for a second. Jade's eyes lost all the white and were pools of green. "Jade, remember what I said?"  
Her eyes were just like anyone else's again. He looked back to Tamahome. "I've been wanting to ask if you were willing to be hired to watch over Jade."  
He thought for a moment on how hard he'd have to work. How much trouble could a two year old be? Other than she called him 'oni' she seemed to be of little trouble. "I accept the offer."  
Tamahome laughed at his memory. The one time she needed protecting he failed and now he lost her. Why did she trust him? He was seven years older than her yet it never bothered her. He had almost always been her big brother. He thought to himself, "She still calls me 'oni' even though she knows the difference."  
  
"Well Dios, the time is near. Are you going to let me wake-up soon?"  
"Why do you want to?"  
"Answering a question with another is not proper form. I'd rather be reborn than restart my life. That is one reason, probably the biggest."  
"And Tamahome?"  
"He'll find a way to be with Miaka. I still want to live in that world even if he leaves. I don't know any other life."  
"Do you really see life so clear cut?"  
"Why does it have to be muddy?"  
"You don't live with the mind of a normal person. Passing through life as impartial as if you lived outside of it."  
"If I just start again, what's the point?"  
"If you wake you won't start again. Do you want to continue this life?"  
"The only choice I have not made is to take the role of blue dragon. I don't want that. My choice is this life, my best life."  
Jade closed her eyes. There was a warmth surrounding her in the cold darkness. She felt strength. Before she always felt weak even in the void. Now it was different. The void didn't matter to her anymore. Dios's power was now hers as well. She realized Ian's plan. When he made a harbor for Dios he made it to suit Jade later but also Erika. The rubies were so Erika could use Dios. Ian never had plans to use the power. The gold wasn't his link; it was a symbol of the thread of time in the void. He added the emerald later just to ensure Jade would gain control. She opened her eyes. It was time to return.  
Only a few seconds had passed as she entered time to stand behind Amiboshi. She looked down and smiled. Beneath her was now a shadow. Tomo looked up from the empty shell to see her. "How did you escape my illusion so easily?"  
"Dios helped."  
"Dios? Should I know that name?"  
"Only time will tell you that."  
"Well if does protect you where was he before? When Nakago held your freedom, where was he? Why have I never seen him?"  
"Dios wasn't with me then. Tell Nakago for me that the power of Dios will destroy him."  
"Really, is he with you now?"  
"Yes."  
"Where? In that void you talk about?"  
She pointed to the gold bands that threaded through her hair and around her head. "This is Dios."  
He laughed. "The great and powerful Dios is a thing?"  
"A power encased in a thing. This thing is a safe, only with the key can Dios be used."  
"Let me guess the key is that little time piece on your face."  
"Nope. My key is the world my power leads me to. Something that protects Dios."  
"And you'll defeat Nakago by pausing time outside the void?"  
"My power is defense but Dios is strength and attack. I dislike your game. I'd like to take Miaka and Amiboshi with me now."  
"Then use that great power and defeat me."  
Jade couldn't. Dios would hurt Amiboshi and Miaka if she used it. Tomo saw the delay as defeat. He saw her words as hollow. "No, I'll save that power. Know that I'm awake now. You have no chance."  
Jade slipped time again. "Why did you come back? You can see all this from time now."  
"Even with your power I still run."  
"You wanted to wake-up and now you hide from the life. Are you sure this is your choice?"  
"Now I am. What is my true home like?"  
"It is nothing like this place. There is one country and all follow the will of Dios. It is a few written rules for life and not my actual will guiding them. The sky is almost always has a purple cast to it. The plants are silver not green. You would look lovely there. Erika was the girl everyone was after. Very few people have gifts like you do. Most are normal plain people. I think she chose Ian because of how dedicated he was. Ian kept his gift a secret. Your birth was a mixed reaction. Most thought you were a lucky child to look so much like your mother. Others took pity thinking you had to be blind from how your eyes looked.  
Home would look like a fairy tale to you now. If you wanted to go back I'm sure you'll be taken care of."  
"I'd be just like Miaka then."  
"How?"  
"I like Chiriko and Tasuki. I've stayed back because I know their future path."  
"So, there is a human soul in there. Be just like Miaka then. She made a choice so should you."  
"That sounds so simple when you say it. I'll spend more time to figure this out. Mind if I ask what you look like?"  
"You're not ready it see my true form yet. That is of little concern right now anyway. Quit hiding and start living."  
Jade felt herself being pushed out of the void. Dios had spoken and that could not be gone against. She protested but still found herself in the dew-covered grass at Tomo's feet. She looked up at him surprised at where Dios had placed her. For now the void was closed. "Welcome back again Jade."  
"Mind telling me where to find Nakago?"  
"Only from inside an illusion."  
"I can't accept that offer. So where is the real Nakago?"  
"So you want to make my job easier?"  
"What?"  
"You aren't a target. Nakago wants you as a spare priestess for now. He seems to have plans after for you as well."  
"Are you just his puppet?"  
"A pawn that wants to be a queen, and you call me a puppet?"  
"Pawn? I have my own game going."  
"Your own game? That would be?"  
"I've always been a priestess. I just have to finish the game and let it go."  
"Your Dios, this might be of interest to Nakago after all. Even more because your power works here."  
"Tomo, do you have any idea what power you refer to? What good is it? Have I ever truly helped Seriyu?"  
"You will if that is what Nakago wants."  
"Let me enter under their illusion."  
"Of all fantasy worlds I have created, you want to be there and not exploring new ones?"  
"Theirs, no other. I have no wish to visit a place in illusion only. Does it matter? Both ways I'll be detained for Nakago."  
"True, what are you planning?"  
"Nothing. Will you answer my request or not?"  
"I…"  
"Wait."  
"What?"  
"I want to know before. Do you know my illusion?"  
"You have one?"  
"I'm ready now."  
Jade closed her eyes. Tomo would now be looking for it. It would dig into him knowing there was an illusion he didn't notice. She opened her eyes and almost laughed. Before her was a huge building and the form of Tomo in the illusion. "So you must be watching me every moment?"  
"You found a way out last time. I want to make sure it doesn't happen again."  
"Leave me alone."  
Jade pushed Tomo away. Dios ignited with her light. Tomo was thrown back. She pushed him out of his own illusion. He decided that could wait for later and concentrated on Miaka's illusion world.  
Jade started to try to get her friends to realize the illusion as it faded around them with Tomo's death. She urged them to move remembering the trouble Miaka was in. They arrived to see Tamahome fighting Suboshi.  
All Jade could do was smile. Tamahome was so happy to have Miaka in his arms. She sank to the ground. The force she had delivered to Tomo had caught up with her. A small trickle of blood fell from under Dios. Tasuki noticed it first and squatted down next to her. "Are you okay?"  
She looked up at him unaware of the blood. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."  
He wiped the blood away avoiding Dios. "This doesn't look fine."  
She pushed his hand away and stood on shaky legs. "It's nothing."  
He grabbed her arms so she was now facing him and it kept her from falling. "Stop that. Level with me, what at least caused it."  
She removed Dios and carefully sat it on the ground. Tasuki looked at her face and saw no source for the blood once her face was clean. "The power is still a little strong for me."  
He was satisfied with that answer for now. She replaced Dios and followed to Tokaki's home. Life didn't continue on the path it was on. Tamahome rejected Miaka. Jade was confused by it. She looked Tamahome in the eyes. He tried to judge what she was going to say but was lost in the emerald sea. "Oniisan, why did you do that to Miaka?"  
He ruffled Jade's hair. She was disappointed in him. He could tell if not only because she said 'oniisan' instead of 'oni'. I'll tell you when you're older."  
He walked off. Now she was angry. He never did that to her before. Her next source to ask was Tokaki. He was outside on a high tree limb sitting. "Tokaki-dono?"  
"Yes Jade-chan? You don't need to be formal."  
"I would like to talk with you."  
"This is talking."  
She shook her head. The goal was to get to him since he wasn't moving. Quickly she climbed the tree and was now on a near branch. "This is talking."  
"You're a quick climber. Where'd you learn that?"  
"Tamahome."  
"You've known him a while haven't you?"  
"That's why I wanted to ask what's going on. He'd never hurt Miaka like that. I asked him what was going on and he avoided it. Oni has never done that to me before."  
"Nothing to be worried about. This breakup is for the best. You'll see."  
"No. They are meant to be together."  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Time has shown it."  
"So, you must be Ian's kid. How is he? I can't believe he let you come. He said his daughter held the keys to the future."  
"He's been gone for a few years."  
"I'm sorry. No matter what you think you know this is the best for Tamahome. Your crystal ball is wrong."  
"I use no such thing."  
Jade shifted her weight n the limb so she could see him better. Her footing slipped as she lost her balance. Tokaki reached for her and missed. He watched as she closed her eyes. She looked like she had given up. There was a flash of green light. Now he only saw white sand raining down. It shimmered like snowflakes as it fell. He looked for Jade but she was gone.  
The last grain hit the ground as the sand started to glow green. He then saw Jade standing where the stand once was. "What did you just do?"  
"I slipped time but left a marker for me to come back to."  
"So you do have the keys to time. How are you going to use this power?"  
"What do you mean? I can't change the future."  
"But you can see it and the thread of time."  
"There is more than one. I will have the chance to see Miaka's for a short time as they become one for a few hours."  
"Fuse them. Then Tamahome can be with Miaka."  
"What of the world? To places can't share the same time."  
"Perhaps you're right. For a ten year old you seem to think a lot."  
"Should I not have and ended up as Nakago's tool?"  
"No, that's not what I meant. You have Erika's temper, priestess."  
"What?"  
"I've known. Their names were as strange as yours. Don't worry, I also know you didn't take the job."  
"That's not really true. Dios is a god from my world. I have his power now."  
"Erika said something about that."  
"How'd you meet them?"  
"I was traveling and met Tamahome. I decided to teach him to fight and a few meaningful subjects. Your parents were just starting to build their home. You were very small. Erika held you in her arms like she would loose you forever if she let you go. They were willing to share what little they had. I learned why they were there and that they were hiding from a great evil. I told them I trained a boy that would be able to protect you well. They turned down the offer saying you would choose the guardian one day. I left soon after. It seems you chose Tamahome anyway."  
"He thinks he failed. I don't blame him for what happened. I gave him something that will protect him if he ever needs it. He only needs to trust and the seed will grow. Tamahome is strong enough to use the power from the seed without any practice."  
"What seed?"  
"A seed of Dios."  
"Dios allowed him to hold a seed?"  
"Yes."  
"That's amazing. Ian couldn't hold it and he built the house it now lives in."  
"Did he tell you where I need to go?"  
"Only that you were the key to the future."  
"I think I know."  
"What?"  
"Never mind. Nothing can change what I'm going to do."  
"I know I have no authority over you. Be warned if you beat me to seeing Ian again I will not forgive you."  
"Don't worry. I have no plans for that."  
She waved and ran off to the kitchen. Xi Fang stopped her at the door. "Slow down. What's your hurry?"  
"I want to help."  
Subaru turned Jade around and lead her out by the hand. "Maybe tomorrow Jade. Miaka and Xi Fang are cooking tonight. It's too crowded with anymore in the kitchen. Okay?"  
"I understand."  
Jade trotted out to the table. Tamahome was already seated. She sat across from him and gave him a death glare as best as she could with empty eyes. "Stop that. You see the future; you know I'll never be with her. I can't follow her and she can't stay."  
"Do I?"  
The tone in his voice dropped to a scolding one. "Jade."  
"All I'm going to say is this: is there just one way to cook fish?"  
"Your point?"  
She slammed her hands on the table as she stood up. "Oni, are you so dense? I wander why I waste my breath."  
"Sit down."  
Jade smiled as she sat down. The rest of the group joined them as Xi Fang came from the kitchen with the first dish. The table was soon set. Miaka's all looked burnt and Xi Fang's perfect. Tasuki opened his big mouth and crushed Miaka with his words. After she ran off Tamahome took it upon himself to eat everything Miaka had prepared. "Oni, you're going to regret doing that."  
"Jade, enough. I don't care."  
Jade excused herself from the table. The others watched Tamahome finish all that Miaka had prepared. "Tamahome, what's wrong with Jade? She's been withdrawn, no da."  
"Probably saw something coming that she wants to avoid."  
"You've been pretty cold to her as well. I thought you two were related."  
"I have not been cold to her Tasuki. Besides, we aren't really related. I was just her guardian."  
Chiriko looked up from his dish. "Did you ask what was coming?"  
"No. She'd never say anyway. Sometimes I think she really wants to tell me but truly can't say what she saw. Other times it seems she taunts me with what she does say. Like today, she started talking about ways to cook a fish when I asked how I could be with Miaka."  
"What exactly was said?"  
"I said Miaka couldn't stay here and I couldn't go to her world. Then she asked if there was just one way to cook a fish."  
"She answered you. There must be another way that we haven't found yet."  
"Chiriko, why didn't she just say that?"  
"I think you were right about wanting to say but not being able to."  
"It's annoying."  
"Think of it through her position. She knows important things yet can't go and tell us straight out."  
Tasuki went to look for Jade. She was sitting on the ground looking over the water. "You okay?"  
"I'll be fine, you'll be fine. Most of us will be fine."  
"Something's coming up that's not going to end well. Am I right?"  
"Yes."  
"Must be terrible to see these things coming."  
She looked up at him. "Tasuki, do you want to know what my illusion is?"  
"Sure."  
"I've lived fifteen years since I was five."  
"How's that? You are only ten, right?"  
"Now I'm ten. I once lived to sixteen and started over at age five again."  
"So you're older than me!"  
"My mind is, not physically."  
"Why did your life start over?"  
"I was dreaming. Each escape into the void was a small disturbance to my sleep. Instead of waking up the dream started over again. I'm awake now, so now I risk death."  
Tasuki hit her in the arm. "Snap out of it. You shouldn't think of things like that."  
"Did you have to hit me?"  
"It worked didn't it?"  
"I think there are better ways."  
Jade trotted off into the fading light. She knew Miaka had already left and was going to follow. Jade kept her distance. She could only watch as Miaka messed up. Jade surveyed the setting. There were too many powers for her to show herself. Nakago, Soi, and Miboshi were there with Yui. Miaka argued with Nakago as Miboshi stole her voice.  
Jade waited until they had left Miaka with Tatra. She stepped from the shadows before Miboshi and Nakago. "These games grow old."  
"I hear you have a new game."  
"Not a new game. A new player, Dios."  
"What should I fear that for? It failed to save your parents."  
"Erika was the caretaker, not the priestess. My duty is clear now. Make no mistake, we are now after opposite goals."  
"Miboshi, have fun. She says she is of no use to me so I'll believe her."  
Nakago left to get Yui. Jade waved and slipped time to find her Suzaku friends. She had lost a few minutes to find Miboshi dead and Tatra quickly slipping away. "He's meeting Suzuno. Don't be sad."  
Jade stood back knowing it was for the best while the others cried. She felt Miboshi start to find a new host. Jade remembered. "No! Miboshi, just give-up."  
It made no difference to him. Chiriko was doomed to his fate. She could only watch as Chiriko killed himself. "I see the path but why must I take it?"  
Tasuki patted her on the back. "Do what you have to. For some reason I trust you."  
"Thanks Tasuki. Forgive me for not being able to do more. We should join the others on the roof."  
"You're right. Let's go Juan."  
Jade stood on the roof and saw Yui start to summon Seriyu. She also closed her eyes. The hourglass ignited. A blue light shot up from the alter on which Yui stood to be answered by Seriyu's presence. Jade leaned her head back. An emerald light shot from the green stone of Dios to the sky. It lasted about five seconds then was gone. Nothing followed it. Jade opened her eyes and looked to the others. "It has started."  
Chichiri insisted they go back to Konan. Jade also followed them. As soon as they arrived Jade ran to find Hotohori. She knocked on his chamber door. "Hotohori, I need to talk to you."  
The door opened. "Jade, come in. I'm glad to see you're safe."  
"I've seen Houki. She seems nice but that isn't what I originally came to talk to you about. I've started it."  
"You helped with Seriyu?"  
"No, I've started to use the power of Dios to stop the chaos that is starting."  
"What chaos? Can you tell me?"  
"Only because you won't live to see it. Nakago has a wish that will destroy both this world and Miaka's. Dios is keeping the threads of time separate for now. I can't do anything about the other wishes she'll make."  
"So, I'm going to die?"  
"Defending your country."  
"Why can you tell me this?"  
"It won't change the fact that you will battle for your country. Seriyu knows about Dios now so I have to be careful."  
"Why?"  
"Dios has all the power to do what Seriyu can do. It can also grant the wish none of the four gods can."  
"So Tamahome and Miaka can be together."  
"Not just together but choose which world they would be in."  
"Would you go back to your world as well?"  
"I think I'll stay here."  
"Why?"  
"There is no one I know in my world. I might as well have been born here for all I know."  
"I've never met a person so absolute in their choices as such a young age."  
"I need to go."  
"Where now?"  
"I need to call Dios again."  
"If you must."  
Jade backed out of the room. She stood in the courtyard. The wind played with her hair and swayed the folds in her robe. She folded her hands and closed her eyes. The mark appeared on her face as she leaned her head back. Again the emerald light shot into the sky. This time the clouds darkened and it started to rain. Drops of water hit her face but she remained still, unaffected by the change in the weather. The wind picked up and whipped around her. Her eyes popped open as the light stopped. The weather returned to normal just as quickly. "That can't be safe, no da."  
"What do you mean?"  
"That light beacon can be seen for miles. Nakago will find you, no da."  
"Tomorrow the time lines cross. I will signal him my last time."  
"What happens then?"  
"Dios will come and the time lines will never cross again."  
"Won't that seal the entrance from Miaka's world?"  
"I don't think it will seal. It will just make it much harder to enter and impossible to combine again."  
"Are you fighting tomorrow, no da?"  
"I'll be here until the time lines cross. Then I will have some time there. I might decide that is the world I want."  
"You shouldn't decide so lightly, no da."  
"Nothing is ever taken that lightly be me. It's late. I should get to bed soon."  
She gave him a hug. "What was that for?"  
"Something you'll need later, but I won't be here to give it to you."  
"Why? What's going to happen?"  
"A war. Nothing past that makes any difference."  
She trotted off to her room. Tonight was rest, a fading Heaven. With the morning came the first sign Hades was taking a firm hold. Outside they were getting ready to fight. "Where have you been?"  
"Looking ahead and planning my motions."  
"Nice to know you have a plan. Get up here."  
"Sorry Tasuki, I need my own horse."  
Hotohori looked at her. "Why?"  
"I'd be in the way behind someone. Me sitting behind is a vulnerable spot."  
"Take the black one from the general."  
"Thank you."  
She got the horse and returned to the group. She rode sidesaddle as well as they rode normal. Her robes flowed to cover both sides of the horse. Tasuki was still staring. "Stop that. I dislike being stared at."  
"Sorry. Rare to see a girl handle a horse."  
She eased the horse over to his. "Keep focused on the task at hand."  
They rode into battle. In the middle of the crossfire she raised a shield around them. The green light surrounded them. She over did it to protect them all. Even with Dios's power she couldn't hold the shield. Jade leaned into the horse feeling a little weak. "Thank you for trying Jade."  
"It is the least I could do Hotohori."  
"Look, it's Yui!"  
Miaka pointed to the ridge over the battle. Jade looked at Yui starting to ask Seriyu her next wish. "Miaka, stay safe. I'll follow a little later."  
Miaka and Yui both disappeared. Tamahome was also gone. Jade got off her horse. Tasuki rode up next to her. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"I'm going to find them."  
"How?"  
Jade's eyes and the hourglass ignited. A final blast of green light and she was gone. The two time lines were starting to tangle. She entered Miaka's time where they crossed. 


	10. The Real World

Chapter 10: The "Real" World  
  
This world was bright and busy. She covered her ears. Showing up in the middle of the city was not the best plan. A woman walked up to Jade. "Are you okay? Where are your parents? Are you lost?"  
"Just not used to the noise. Thanks for asking."  
She walked the streets making her way to where Miaka and Tamahome were. Keisuke answered the door. "Can I help you?"  
Jade stepped back into the wall of the hall. "I-I need to talk with Miaka."  
"Just a minute."  
He closed the door leaving Jade in the hall. Miaka was in his room watching over Tamahome. "Miaka, there's a girl in ceremonial robes at the door asking for you. She seems a bit flighty."  
"Green eyes?"  
"Actually I think she has contacts because her whole eye is green."  
Miaka ran to the door. She flung it open. "Jade, how did you get here?"  
"The time lines are crossing. I can enter yours, at least for now."  
"You need to go back."  
"Not until I call Dios."  
"You're going to call him here?"  
"Yes."  
Keisuke looked at Jade in disbelief, "What are you going to summon?"  
"Dios, I said that."  
"Wait. Where did that come from? Dios is not one of the four gods."  
"I know. I'm not from that world."  
He gave up on Jade answering his questions and looked to his sister. "Who is she?"  
"What's with you?"  
"Until recently she did not exist in the book. People addressed a Jade person but she wasn't there."  
"She wasn't awake before."  
"How does Dios fit then?"  
Jade interjected, "Miaka, who is this idiot?"  
"I'm her brother!"  
"Dios is a god from my world, a world I do not remember."  
"Where do you go when you vanish?"  
"Out of time."  
"That's a lie."  
"Then I am. I'll go."  
Jade went to the door and walked out. "Did I just miss something?"  
"You called her a liar and she left."  
"Why didn't she stop to put her shoes on?"  
"She's never worn shoes that I've known of."  
"I'll find her. She can't get too far."  
He rushed out the door after her. He circled the block and didn't find her. At last he started to ask if people had seen her but still revealed no clues to where she went. He came back two hours later defeated. "I give up. I looked for hours. How far can a person get without shoes?"  
"She might have slipped time. Did you check the park? If she is still here that is where she'd most likely go."  
"No, why there?"  
"She'll feel at home there."  
"Fine I'll check there. If she's not there we've lost her."  
Keisuke called Tetsuya to help him find Jade. His car would also be helpful. They drove to the park. It was getting late. The park, at first glance, looked empty. They split up to find her calling her as they searched. Hope was fading as they were running out of park. A groundskeeper approached Tetsuya, "This Jade, is she a little girl in temple robes?"  
"Where is she?"  
"Out by the pond. She won't answer, just sits calmly with her eyes closed."  
"Thanks mister."  
He ran to the pond and walked around it looking for her. There she was, just as he was told. He sat down in front of her. "Jade? Are you alright?"  
He shook her shoulders. "Hey!"  
She remained undisturbed. "Keisuke! Over here!"  
"You found her! Miaka won't kill me now."  
"So, what's wrong with her?"  
"She's watching time."  
"When's she going to wake-up?"  
"In the book she does on her own time."  
"This can't be good. Can we move her when she's like this?"  
"I don't know. We can try."  
Keisuke picked her up. Tetsuya brought his car as close as he could to the park. Keisuke buckled her into the back seat. "She's strange like this. She keeps upright, not falling forward like a sleeping person."  
Tetsuya drove them back home. This time he carried Jade as Keisuke opened doors. "Miaka, I found her."  
"You found her?"  
"She's still not with us yet."  
Tetsuya eased his way in. "Where should I put sleeping beauty?"  
"I think my room would be best for now."  
Tetsuya laid Jade down. "Hey Miaka, do you have any shoes from when you were younger?"  
"No, why?"  
"Her feet aren't used to pavement I guess because they are really cut- up."  
"How long is she going to sleep?"  
"I don't know Keisuke. Give her a kiss, maybe that's all Sleeping Beauty needs."  
"I'm not kissing a girl I don't know past what's written in a book."  
Tamahome stood in the doorway. "I'll do it if that will wake her."  
He walked up to the side of the bed. Leaning into kiss her nose. "Oni, what are you doing?"  
He opened his eyes as he now pulled his head back up. "Miaka said a kiss might wake you."  
She sat up. "I'm not the one that needs protection. I have to call Dios tomorrow or both worlds will be lost."  
Tamahome sat next to her and gave her a hug. "What did you see?"  
"Hotohori and Mitsukake then Chichiri so sad. Soi is gone as well."  
"You shouldn't watch those sad things."  
"I'll be back. I need to talk to Dios."  
"Why?"  
"If I summon too soon Suzaku might not be available."  
She tossed a small pile of white sand on the ground as she closed her eyes and vanished from time. She got her answers but waited on going back. Suboshi attacked Miaka and Yui remained cold to her. She returned after Nakago arrived.  
He was fighting Tamahome. Nakago readied himself to kill Tamahome with the next attack. Jade ran in front of Tamahome. She crossed her arms at the wrists and concentrated. Nakago's life force hit the green light and was deflected. "You continue to annoy me. This has nothing to do with you anymore. Leave."  
"Not by your orders Nakago."  
Tamahome placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go, you have a god to call."  
She nodded as Nakago shouted to Yui, 'Grant me my wish."  
She hesitated. Jade called to her, "Unlock Suzaku or I'll be forced to seal Seriyu in you."  
Jade sent out the final signal as Miaka called Suzaku. The Phoenix dealt with the Dragon as a man now stood behind Jade. His arms wrapped around her waist. He looked about seventeen. He stood about six feet tall. His hair was white, eyes purple, he had the same pale face, and was dressed in black. "Queen of Light, take your bow."  
His words, they were a spell Ian had told her. She looked to him, "Prince of Peace, embrace the gloom."  
"We can't have that. How do you want this situation fixed?"  
She looked at the destruction around her from Nakago's battle with Tamahome. Next she turned her gaze to the battle in the sky. "This will never do. These worlds were never meant to be this close."  
"Seal it away then."  
"No. I care for both worlds. I can't accept that as an answer."  
"What would you have me do then?"  
"I have to think."  
"Your first choice not in time and you still look to it for the answer. This is your only chance to change the path time will take and you don't know how to do it."  
"I wasn't looking into the void, I was mapping in my own mind. To find the way to make all good natured dreams come true."  
"That way does not exist. Choose how a world dies. Feel no guilt. It will be as if it never existed."  
"If you seal it now my friends will be sealed here."  
He shrugged. "Cost of living."  
Jade watched as Miaka made her first wish. She watched as Nakago attacked and was amazed to see her friends back from the dead. Dios put a hand on her shoulder. "See what they are doing to this world? You must act soon."  
"Give them time. Oni will beat Nakago. Just watch."  
"He looks to be loosing."  
"In time."  
"In time there is nothing to gain, decide now."  
"Dios, I looked at the stars last night."  
"How is that significant to what's happening now?"  
"There aren't as many visible but the brightest formations I remember from the sky in the world of the four gods I saw last night in this city's sky."  
"Stars mean nothing. Countless stars and countless worlds across endless miles."  
"Dios, are they really the same world at different times?"  
"What gave you that idea? In this world people do not have powers like your friends."  
"Did they ever?"  
"No Jade. These worlds, similar as they might be were never the same world."  
"Ok. Please be patient I will find the moment to act soon."  
"Gods are rarely patient beings."  
With the power of Suzaku behind him and Seriyu sealed away Tamahome's fist went through the Hin tribesman. "Waiting hurts nothing for the moment. Let them have their victory."  
Jade walked to them, Nyan-nyans and Taiitsukun. Dios walked slowly behind her. Miaka returned the world to normal with her final wish. They all said a good-bye to Miaka as they returned leaving Miaka behind. "Dios, send Oni back through and wake him there."  
Tamahome looked to Jade's expressionless eyes. "Are you sure?"  
"You love her."  
Dios cast an emerald light around Tamahome. Violet swirls became more and more prevalent until the sphere was completely violet and Tamahome was gone. He opened his eyes to find himself in a house with a family that seemed to had been his since birth by how they acted. He thought to himself how complete Dios was. As time was concerned he had always lived in that world.  
"Dios, I have only one thing left to ask before you can go back."  
"Yes my priestess?"  
"Seal the book."  
"They won't be able to use it again."  
"That might be best." 


	11. Again

Chapter 11: After  
  
Dios sealed the book as he was asked before returning to the void to rest. Nuriko borrowed a Nyan-nyan and squeezed Jade in a hug. In his arms she wiggled trying to escape. "Was that man Dios?"  
"Yes."  
"Tell me, is porcelain white skin common in your original world?"  
"Not really. Mom had a skin condition since birth that her skin lacked pigment. I have the same defect. Dios is a reflection of me, I think that's why he's pale."  
After a few evenings of celebration Jade went home. Juan bandaged up her feet before he gave up his borrowed body. Every few hours Jade checked to see if they were better yet. Tasuki visited her almost a week later. She was putting the finishing touches on the roof as she saw him. "Hey Jade. How have you been doing on your own?"  
"I just finished. Looks nice doesn't it?"  
"Hard to believe it was so run down. I wanted to ask, if you and Dios aren't together, would you like to spend some time with me?"  
"You have no tact. Sure, I'd love to spend time with you."  
Jade smiled at Tasuki, the guy who once hated girls. "I'm trying to be nice."  
"I know. That's why I said nothing past that you lack tact."  
She jumped from the roof. Tasuki ran under her to catch her. "Don't suicide on me now!"  
"I wasn't planning on it."  
They spent the afternoon together. He brought her home as the sun sat low in the sky. The orange light gave her face a little color. "Jade, how old are you really?"  
"Ten or twenty-one. Why?"  
"Nothing. I forget that sometimes looking at your innocent face. Good-night."  
She was slightly confused by the question and how abrupt he was to call it a night upon hearing an answer. "Night."  
She shut the door and walked into the kitchen. The window was open. The breeze hit her face as she looked outside. She turned to sit at the table and jumped. "He's scared of dating a girl so young."  
Dios was sitting at the table with hands folded before him. "Don't you knock?"  
"You could slip into the void for another five years and come back this night. That age would suit him better."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"I have an offer. Take it or leave it, I ask for nothing."  
He was only hearing what he wanted again tonight. "Fine, what is your offer?"  
"Erika's memory and five years to you in five days."  
"Why are you offering me Mother's memory?"  
"To put it bluntly, I don't like it here. There are too many gods to compete with. I'm hoping you'll like what you see in them and want to return."  
"I'll see them but I don't want to keep them with mine."  
"I guess I can work with that. Off to the void."  
She laid a sand marker and slipped time. Now only the gold thread was here. Dios stood next to her. His violet light was consumed by her emerald light that spread like a beacon through the void. "Why are you so dim?"  
"Queen of Light, I embraced the gloom to bring peace."  
He held his right hand out palm up. A red sphere appeared. It was about the size of the emerald in the headdress. It floated to her forehead and found a home in the top curve. She closed her eyes and saw Erika's memories. Ai Wings and Mahō, where she met Ian, Jade's birth, and the start of their lives in the book. "Erika might have been the only Class One on record with Mahō but, you Jade, you are so much stronger. I had to bring her out of time but you do it freely. You have her power but have never used it."  
"Why would I want to use that power?"  
"To have saved your parents."  
"Why didn't she? Why did they hide if they had this great power?"  
"Compared to Nakago their power was still nothing. You have always been stronger than Nakago."  
"If Mahō still existed, what would I be?"  
"A new class, probably zero. You could be a god among men if you misused your power. Your power, like Erika guessed, will not work if you use it from an elevated office. You are no greater than what you create or control."  
"I know, part of nature not above it."  
"She taught you well. Once she was called Rika."  
"Science course?"  
"In your world that language base isn't known by very many. Here it was not the family joke. That language thrives here still."  
"Dios, why?"  
She looked distant. "Why? Why the language thrives here?"  
"No, why am I alone? Why do I have to be alone again now that my duty is done?"  
"It seems to be your bloodline. It never stays near family. What of Tasuki?"  
"He sees only my physical age, I can't blame him."  
"Remember our deal. You'll be fifteen when you return."  
"I still need to put through into going back."  
"Only fair, especially if you might want to ask him back with you."  
Jade pulled back out of the void. The room seemed bright after the prolonged darkness. Dios didn't follow her. She looked into the mirror he had kept his promise. She remembered the last time she looked like this she was looking for the time she came from and her parents.  
Next morning there was a knock on the door. She hurried to the door to find Tasuki. "What does this mean?"  
He pointed to the freshly polished kanji of violet (sumire 菫). "Violet."  
"I know what word it is but why? I thought your last name was Hope."  
"It is. Violets were Mom's favorite flower. The door to my room has wind (kaze 風)."  
He finally looked at her instead of the door. "Oh, excuse me. Is Jade around?"  
She smiled. "Tasuki it's me."  
"How did you get older so fast?"  
"I spent time in the void and came back soon after I left."  
"How much time did you let pass?"  
"Five years."  
"Why?"  
"Because I like you I guess. I don't want to miss some chance because I looked too young."  
"Jade, how long have you felt this way?"  
"Even though you were rude I liked you when we met before I started over again."  
"I'm sorry. I wanted to ask if you wanted to move out to the mountains away from sad memories. I also have something to deliver. Tamahome gave this to me before you sent him to Miaka."  
He put something small and warm in her hand. It was the guardian pin she had given to him. "Tasuki, would you be open to the position?"  
"I was thinking you'd give it to that pale guy that comes and goes."  
"Dios is a god. He tends to only care for his own desires."  
"If Dios doesn't mind then I guess I could watch over you."  
"I'll be ready in a few minutes."  
She ran inside gathering all of her possessions and Ian's creations. "That was fast. Miaka could only wish to be ready that quickly."  
"Miaka had more things. I've never had much."  
"I think you'll fit in fine with my friends."  
"Just like you?"  
"Saying something like that is a bad thing?"  
"Not really, just curious. How far out are you?"  
"It will be a long walk. Wish I had a horse to carry your pack."  
"Don't worry. I'm fine."  
"I just have one rule, no going into that trance thing before we get there."  
"Deal, but why do you worry?"  
"How unreachable you are. It kind of bothers me when you go off someplace I can't find."  
"Do you want to see?"  
"What's it like there?"  
'Very dark, that's the first thing you notice. It is like moving freely underwater with no need for air."  
"I'll pass for now. I'm a mountain critter, I don't swim."  
"Want to learn?"  
"Now?"  
"How scared are you of water?"  
"Very."  
"The water is calm around here. It would be easier to learn."  
"Only because I trust you."  
Jade walked into the stream that wrapped the garden. The water came halfway to her knees. Tasuki slowly entered the water. "I thought it'd be colder."  
"How is it? Feel safe enough to go to deeper waters?"  
"Sure."  
She walked down the stream as it curved around the back of the house into a pond. Jade walked in up to her chin. The water's surface remained as smooth as glass. Tasuki followed. She now was only a few inches shorter than him now instead of a few feet. "Slowly. Only go as fast as you are comfortable with."  
The afternoon was spent by Jade attempting to teach and Tasuki sinking like a rock. She was always next to him pulling his head above water or trying to correct his errors. Even after all that time all she managed was to teach him enough to save himself if he fell into water.  
That night was spent at Jade's home. Tasuki slept down the hall in what was once her parent's room. He didn't sleep much that night. The room was too new and strange to him. Nothing was familiar.  
Jade knocked on his door early the next morning. After his unsound sleep he wondered it Jade would be happy living in the mountains in an unfamiliar building. "Oi, Tasuki. Your food is getting cold."  
He sat up reaffirming his surroundings. "Thanks, I'll be there in a minute."  
Remembering Miaka's cooking he wondered if he should be cautious in eating what Jade cooked. He walked out to the table and saw the strangest meal he had ever seen. There was fresh made bread she was toasting but no trace of meat. There were bowls of flower petals of different colors and sizes. She noticed the face he made. "Nani?"  
"Nothing, I've just never seen a meal like this."  
"Don't worry, nothing toxic. I gathered them all early so they're still sweet."  
She sat down across from Tasuki. He watched what she selected and followed that. The first flower she piled onto her plate was light purple. The center dropped into the flower and was edged in white. She pulled the green stem from the bottom and placed the base of the flower in her mouth. She drank the nectar and ate the flower. He removed the stem. "This is very sweet."  
"The flower might taste bitter without the nectar so you might want to eat the next one whole."  
"I'll try one that way."  
He popped the nectarless blossom into his mouth. Almost instantly he made a face. The nectar was very sweet but the flower itself was bitter. "I warned you."  
He popped one into his mouth whole. It was bitter at first but the sweet nectar overwhelmed it quickly. "Much better."  
Most of the blossoms were sweet and watery. Some of the petals were fleshy or had a faintly familiar taste. "How was it?"  
"Good actually, but why no meat?"  
"A simple answer would be that I don't have any."  
"The real one would be?"  
"I've never really liked the taste."  
"With how light this meal was I'll be hungry in a few hours."  
Jade was clearing the table. "Want o bet on that?"  
"How could it? What's really here?"  
"Everything you need. Just let it digest."  
"Ok. Are you ready to go?"  
She placed the last bowl in the pack. "Yes."  
Outside she had her horse loaded with packs. "Did you pack enough?"  
"Everything mine and my parents."  
"Maybe you shouldn't take those."  
"There is a use for them."  
"Alright, let's go."  
They walked all day in silence. She had nothing to say and even found comfort in the quiet. Tasuki was getting nervous in the silence. He didn't know what to say. At ten Jade was cute but at fifteen she would have made Hotohori jealous. Unlike Hotohori she didn't seem to care about how she looked. He'd never seen anyone so lovely that didn't seem to see it in themselves. He opened his mouth to talk but the words failed him. "What's wrong Tasuki?"  
He looked ahead. "Do you want to see Chichiri?"  
She smiled. "Need you ask?"  
Jade knew he dodged her question but she figured Tasuki would tell her if it was important. Chichiri had made himself a small home by a beautiful lake. It had been three months since she had moved back to her old house, three months since she had seen Chichiri. He was fishing off the shore. Jade ran down to him. Tasuki watched her wishing he had such boundless energy. She hugged Chichiri. He dropped his pole on her impact. Lost for a moment on who his attacker was he said his first impression. ''Jade?"  
She lifted her face from his side but was still hugging him. She was strangely much older but only Jade could have those eyes. "Did you miss me?"  
"Didn't recognize you at first no da. You're older than you should be."  
"Oh, Dios gave me half the age difference from how long I remember living and how old I was."  
"What did he ask in return?"  
"To see memories of my original home and think about going back."  
"What was your home like?"  
"Much like Miaka's for technology. In my world it is not abnormal to have magic power."  
"You'd be normal there?"  
"No. They have power most with the gift use illusions. Very few control forces and even more rare is one who can create from nothing. Mom was the only one who could create things but my power is even a step over hers. I also learned something. I read the book in my world but my world is a book in this one. Whoever wrote it wrote in a return path."  
"Smart of them, no da. Where's the book back?"  
"For now that doesn't matter. Dios can send me back. The only reason it would matter is if someone wanted to follow me."  
"Like Tasuki."  
She looked up the slope to see him standing at a distance. "Why's he staying back?"  
"He doesn't know how to say how he feels to you, so he told me."  
Jade closed her eyes and looked into time. Chichiri thought she was looking at her future. She looked to Chichiri's past. "What did you advise him? Follow his heart or to listen to reason?"  
"You looked at my past didn't you?"  
"The scar, it could be healed. You wear it as a reminder."  
"I told him that I would tell you. He has to make the decision past that. It isn't very smart to see someone's past."  
"Everyone has a scar or two. It is the cost of living. Dios will scar my left arm before this is done with, something deep, something that could kill me, so much blood. He'll cut deep, through armor like paper."  
"Why is he going to fight you?"  
"Soon he'll know I won't go back so he'll free himself by killing me."  
"Does Tasuki know?"  
"I haven't told him. If he helps he'll die, if I tell him he'll try to help me."  
"That's Tasuki, no da. Do what you have to just don't break his heart."  
"I'd never want to do that. The only way is for me to survive."  
Tasuki sat next to Jade. "What are you two talking about?"  
"Nothing important, don't worry."  
"Are you sure?"  
Jade leaned into him and closed her eyes. "Nothing at all."  
The sun was warm on her face and the sound of the water calming. "Not that I want you to move, but what's this about?"  
She looked up at him with warm yet empty eyes. "I wish I knew the whole path before me."  
"I'd settle for seeing what you feel in your eyes."  
"I can make them."  
"Your illusion is good but it is something you control, not the natural flow. That freak Dios has the same cold stare."  
"You fear him?"  
"I don't trust him. He wants something."  
"Right now he is our best friend with or without a motive."  
"She's right, no da. He is a god that has different rules. Get moving, it will be dark soon."  
Tasuki nodded to Chichiri as he lifted Jade onto the horse. They traveled for a few more hours before they reached Tasuki's home in the mountains. Jade slid down from the horse and pulled her belongings from it. "We're high."  
"Haven't you ever been to this elevation?"  
"No. Tasuki?"  
"What?"  
"Should I worry about the other people here?"  
"Not to worry, they'll have to deal with me for even thinking bout harming you."  
She smiled and Tasuki made a huge grin back. He took one of her bags and led her to the room. He flung open the doors. "Welcome to your new room."  
Jade looked in. "This looks like your room."  
"Well, it's that too. Only temporarily, I swear it. There aren't any other rooms open right now."  
"I get the bed!"  
She ran in and jumped into a huge bed. Tasuki looked down at her from the side of the bed. "Either we share or one of us gets the floor."  
"Okay, floor you get."  
He flapped his fan playfully. "Who gets the floor?"  
She smiled at his threat. "You do."  
"Figured that wouldn't work."  
"You give up too fast."  
He jumped onto the bed next to her. "No, just switching to Plan B. If you want the bed to yourself then you'll have to get me off."  
"A challenge!"  
Jade pushed hard on Tasuki's side trying to roll him. She failed in her attempt. "My turn!"  
Jade was preparing herself for a night on the floor. She waited for him to push her for a few minutes. "Well?"  
He grinned like a child that just got away with something. "It would be rude to put my hands on a lady, let alone push her."  
"This, you planned."  
Tasuki looked into her green eyes. He thought about how cat-like she was. One moment sweet and innocent the next she could be taking blood. She'll want to be close then she'd want to be alone. He realized then that she was showing her feelings through her eyes. It was faint but the emotions were there. "Of course I planned this."  
She rolled away from him. "Goodnight Tasuki."  
He stared at the dark ceiling a few minutes longer before closing his eyes. He hadn't slept long before he was awakened. Jade had rolled back towards him in her sleep. She looked so content in her sleep. She was a perfectly normal beauty in her sleep as well. Any hint of her strange features was well hidden now. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her nose. She moved a little and Tasuki jumped back. Jade didn't wake from the kiss much to Tasuki's relief. "I shouldn't have done that."  
He settled back to his spot. Jade spoke in her sleep, "What's wrong?"  
Tasuki looked back thinking he was caught but her eyes were still closed. "I'll tell you later."  
She didn't reply again. Tasuki fell into a deep sleep. The weather cooled quickly during the night hours, but his sleep was not disturbed. He woke to find Jade snuggled into him. Her head rested on his arm near his chest, her body against his. He wanted to get away; she would think he tried something. His arm was asleep under her and was pins when he tried to move from under her. She slowly opened her eyes. "Hello?"  
"It wasn't me!"  
She closed her eyes. "I trust you didn't do anything."  
He put his head back on the pillow and his free arm over her holding her back. She was so thin, almost frail. He never would have guessed her so tiny from what she wore. "Tasuki?"  
"What?"  
"Does it always get this cold?"  
He laughed. "Don't worry, you just need some winter clothes."  
"Winter?"  
"A cold season."  
"Ok, no problem then."  
She slipped out from Tasuki. He felt the blood rush back into his arm. He was glad for that but realized how cold it was with her absence. "It is cold isn't it?"  
She nodded before she turned and ran outside. It had snowed during the night. She sat in the fresh snow. Her eyes closed as she dropped the marker sand as she slipped time. Tasuki ran out following her tracks in the snow to where they stopped. "Jade? Come back!" 


End file.
